Распалённые желанием
by zdorik-sandorik
Summary: Перевод фанфика 'Naked Desire'. Белла, студентка факультета искусств в Университете Финикса, встречает Эдварда, студента того же факультета, что и она. Что случится, когда им придётся работать в паре и позировать обнажёнными друг для друга?
1. Глава 1 Намокла

**Название: Распалённые желанием**

**Оригинальное название: Naked Desire**

**Автор: Oriana de la Rose**

**Разрешение на перевод: Oh, thank you so much! yes you can translate naked desire into Russian! just make sure that when you post the first chapter to send me a link. Thank you so much!!!!**

**Ori**

**Переводчик:zdorik-sandorik( )**

**Бета: miss_darkness(без неё я бы просто пропала!Спасибо большое, что согласилась!)**

**Дисклеймер: Персонажи принадлежат Стефани Майер, история - автору.**

**Рейтинг: M(16+)**

**Жанр: Romance/Humor, Lemon**

**Пэйринг: Эдвард/Белла**

**Саммари: Белла, студентка факультета искусств в Университете Финикса, встречает Эдварда, студента того же факультета, что и она. Что случится, когда им придётся работать в паре и позировать обнажёнными друг для друга?**

**Статус: оригинал: закончен, перевод: в процессе.**

**От переводчика: Эм… здрасьте! Это мой первый перевод, поэтому прошу вас, ниже пояса тапочками не бить! Я буду стараться, обещаю) Должна сказать, что этот фанф, как и все, которые пишет Ори, очень интересный и с перчинкой!**

**А также хочу отдельное спасибо сказать Женечке и Катюше, моим замечательным бетам, за то, что они согласились редактировать перевод.**

**Люблю вас, дорогие)**

**Буду стараться выкладывать главу раз в неделю, но ничего не обещаю.**

* * *

Глава 1. Намокла

**BPOV**

Садясь за свою парту в первый день занятий, я старалась казаться невидимой. Класс был очень маленьким, и в нём сидело всего семь человек, включая меня. Профессор начал урок.

- Распределитесь по парам, - сказал он. Тут же у каждого, кроме меня, появился партнёр. Чувствуя себя изгоем, я заёрзала на стуле. - У всех есть партнёр?

Я неохотно подняла руку.

- У меня нет.  
- Как Вас зовут?  
- Белла Свон.  
- Белла, ты можешь быть партнёром Эдварда, когда он вернётся. Он сказал, что его не будет сегодня из-за семейных обстоятельств. - Наш профессор, Мистер Кук, улыбнулся мне ободряющей улыбкой. Я попыталась не выглядеть испуганной тем, что буду работать вместе с парнем, которого я даже не знаю. Я всегда была ужасно застенчивой, даже моя мама подтверждает это, к тому же я не так часто хожу на свидания, чтобы у меня появился хоть какой-то опыт в общении с парнями.  
- Надеюсь, всем нравятся их партнёры, потому что вы будете работать с ними весь семестр. Также у вас будет одно очень серьезное задание через три недели. Вы и Ваш партнёр будете позировать друг другу для картины.  
Я уже чувствовала себя некомфортно.  
- А так как я хочу усложнить это задание для Вас, Вы будете позировать обнаженными.  
- Что? - вскрикнула я, вскакивая с места, опрокидывая тем самым стул, на котором сидела. Весь класс оглянулся на меня. Жутко краснея, я села на место. Проигнорировав моё недовольство, мистер Кук продолжал.  
- Картины будете оставлять в этом углу.

Я всё ещё была в шоке от задания, которое нам дали. Позировать обнажённой? Моя жизнь может стать ещё хуже? После занятия моя подруга, Элис, поймала меня за руку.

- Белла! - крикнула она, утаскивая Розали за собой, - Мы собирались переодеться и пойти в бассейн. Пошли с нами.  
- Нет, спасибо, Элис, - мрачно ответила я.  
- Ой, Белла, - упрекала она, - Не будь как старуха. Мы пробудем там всего пару часов.

Она обрушила на меня всю силу своих щенячьих глазок.

- Ну, пожалуйста? Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста?  
- Ууу. Ладно, - нехотя, промычала я.  
Она радостно завизжала.

- У меня есть потрясающий купальник для тебя!

Машины Элис и Розали были в ремонте, поэтому нам пришлось ехать на моём грузовике. Когда мы приехали, Элис затащила меня в примерочную, которая была у бассейна. Она что-то кинула мне, перед тем, как я задёрнула занавеску в кабинку.  
Когда я надела купальник я посмотрела на себя в зеркало.

- Элис, я _не_ выйду в этом! - крикнула я. Купальник был тёмно-синим бикини.  
- Выйдешь, или я тебя заставлю, - ответила Элис угрожающим голосом.

[b]**EPOV**[/b]

Было ужасно жарко. Мне уже хотелось, чтобы кто-то начал тонуть, чтобы я смог окунуться в прохладную водичку. Эммет, Джаспер и я переписывались смс-ками, так как наши станции спасателей находились довольно далеко друг от друга. Эммет был слишком занят разглядыванием загорающих девочек в бикини. Джаспер, как и я, хотел, чтобы наша смена поскорей закончилась, чтобы мы могли сходить куда-то охладиться.  
А потом вошла _она_.  
Все мои мысли испарились. Дыхание сперло.  
Она шла с двумя другими девушками, они выглядели, словно были моделями. Но я смотрел только на шатенку в синем бикини. Её бледная кожа красиво контрастировала с тёмным цветом купальника. У неё были длинные коричневые волосы, каскадом спадающие на спину. Она казалась смущённой, по сравнению с уверенной блондинкой. Но её застенчивость делала её только прекраснее.  
Мой телефон завибрировал в области паха и я подпрыгнул, понимая, что я возбудился только глядя на девушку. Я посмотрел на сообщение, которое прислал Джаспер:  
_Глянь на девушку в фиолетовом бикини__._  
Я оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть на девушку, позади шатенки. У нее был чёрный задорный ёжик, и она была в фиолетовом бикини.  
_Глянь на шатенку_ - ответил я.  
Блондинка и брюнетка старались уговорить шатенку что-то сделать. Их голоса донеслись до меня.

- Белла, ну пожалуйста, поплавай с нами, - просили они.

**BPOV**  
- Думаю, ты забыла, Элис, - сказала я, когда они потащили меня к бассейну. - Я [i]_не умею__[/__i__]_плавать!  
- Тогда ты можешь не заходить дальше трёх футов (1), - ответила она. - Ты всегда можешь научиться, Белла! Когда, как не сейчас?  
- Можно мне просто позагорать? Мне не помешает, кстати.  
- Нет, - строго сказала Элис. – Смотри, здесь есть спасатели, и если ты будешь тонуть, они тебя спасут! - она указала на одного из трёх парней, сидящих на высоких красных стульях.  
Взглянув на него, я встретилась с ним взглядом. Его большие изумрудные глаза загорелись, и моё сердце забилось быстрее. Он был одет только в плавки, и я могла разглядеть его идеально накаченные грудь и руки. Его бронзовые волосы были растрёпаны, но выглядели безупречно. Он, определённо, был самым горячим парнем из всех, кого я когда-либо видела. Я не думаю, что хочу, чтобы он спасал меня. Я, наверное, упаду в обморок, если он близко подойдёт ко мне.  
- Посмотри на того парня, - сказала Элис, указывая на блондина-спасателя. Розали бросала взгляды на большого качка, который разминал свои мускулы.  
- Хей, леди, - мы обернулись и увидели парня с растрепанными волосами, улыбающегося нам. Он подмигнул мне, и я постаралась совладать со своим отвращением.

- Хотите поиграем? - спросил он с намёком.  
- Извините, - прошипела Розали, - но мы не разговариваем с сопляками. Исчезни.

Он неуклюже развернулся и ушёл. Он выглядел уничтоженным. И я просто не смогла сдержать улыбки.  
- Отлично, Роуз, - подметила я.  
- Всё для моего мужчины там, - она повернулась к мускулистому спасателю и медленно пробежалась руками по своим золотым локонам. Она одновременно выставила грудь. Я обернулась, чтобы посмотреть на спасателя и кучу других парней, глазеющих на неё.  
- Розали, ты здесь самая горячая штучка! - прошептала ей Элис, хихикая.  
- Я бы так не сказала, - ответила Роуз, подмигивая мне. - У Беллы тоже есть поклонники, включая того потрясающего спасателя с шевелюрой бронзового цвета.

Покраснев, я обернулась, и застала его, глазеющим на меня. Я ещё никогда не чувствовала себя так некомфортно и открыто, как в моём купальнике.  
- Ты горяча, Белла, - сказала Элис, будто это было очевидно. - Используй это как преимущество.  
- А сейчас пошли плавать! - крикнула Роуз, прежде чем прыгнуть в бассейн. Элис отвела меня к трёхфутовой глубине. Должна подметить, я была не так уж и плоха! Я рискнула, и поплыла дальше, пока не определила место, где точно утону. Неожиданно дно оказалось на глубине пятнадцати футов (2), поэтому я вцепилась в бортик. Когда я устроилась поудобнее, со мной заговорил парень.  
- Ты умеешь плавать? - спросил он. Обернувшись, я увидела того парня, которого до этого отшила Роуз.  
- Нет, - призналась я.  
- Я научу тебя. Иди сюда. - Он заплыл глубже, пока я всё ещё цеплялась за бортик.  
- Ну, давай, - настоял он, оттаскивая меня из моего безопасного места.  
- Нет! Прекрати! - Я закричала, но он проигнорировал это. Думаю, он хотел, чтобы я забралась на него, чтобы быть на плаву, но я никогда не опущусь до такого.  
Я начала тонуть, захлёбываясь водой, и бормоча, когда выныривала. А парень не был настолько силён, чтобы вернуть меня на поверхность, когда я ушла под воду. Когда я смогла вынырнуть в последний раз, я закричала, прежде чем снова оказаться под водой. Я услышала слабый всплеск возле меня, прежде чем две сильных руки обвились вокруг моей талии, и я снова вернулась на поверхность.  
Потом я почувствовала, что что-то прижимается к моим губам и хлорированную воду в моих лёгких. Это что-то прикоснулось к моим губам ещё раз, и воздух попал в лёгкие. Я закашляла, выплевывая воду, и услышала аплодисменты и радостные возгласы. Я моргнула и попыталась открыть глаза, но они казались очень тяжёлыми. Когда я наконец-то открыла их, я обнаружила красивого мужчину, склонившегося надо мной. Его лицо было в дюйме от моего, а большие зелёные глаза смотрели в мои. Я не думала о толпе людей вокруг нас и о понимающей улыбке Элис. Всё, о чём я могла думать, был бог, сидящий возле меня.  
Он улыбнулся мне, и моё сердце пропустило удар.

- Доброе утро, красавица, - прошептал он мне на ухо. Я мысленно ругала себя за то, что выгибалась ему навстречу.  
Кто-то откашлялся, и я снова пришла в себя. Он встал, и нагнулся, чтобы помочь мне. Проигнорировав его руку, я поднялась самостоятельно.  
Вся толпа разошлась, и остались только Розали, Элис, я и три спасателя.

- Итак, - начала Розали, поворачиваясь к мускулистому парню со стальными мускулами. - Какую машину ты водишь?

Элис и другой парень отошли, чтобы поговорить, и остались только я и спасатель.  
- А тебе не надо спасать жизни других людей? - спросила я, указывая на пустые стулья. [color=gray]([b]прим. пер.:[/b] имеется в виду высокие стулья спасателей) [/color]  
- Нет. Сейчас начинается следующая смена, - ответил он, всё ещё смотря на меня.  
- О, - только и сказала я.  
- Хочешь присесть? - вежливо поинтересовался он. - Если конечно ты не хочешь еще поплавать…

- Нет! - ответила я, наверное, слишком быстро. - Наплавалась на год вперёд, - я села на скамеечку, и он опустился на стул передо мной.  
- Интересно, где этот придурок, - пробормотал он.  
- Кто?

- Тот сопляк, из-за которого ты чуть не утонула, - он посмотрел на меня изучающим взглядом. - Ты уже намазалась солнцезащитным кремом? Не хочу, чтобы ты сгорела, а это очень просто для людей с такой бледной кожей, как у тебя.  
- Кто бы говорил, - отрезала я; мой взгляд тут же опустился на его точёную грудь. Меня немного пошатывало из-за моего недавнего «приключения».

- Для спасателя ты не выглядишь слишком уж загорелым.

**EPOV**  
Я не мог не вспомнить, как ощущалось её маленькое тело в моих руках и её губы под моими. Сейчас мы были близки к тому, чтобы поссориться, и её глаза сверкали.  
- Это потому что я только сегодня стал спасателем. Так же как и Джаспер и Эммет, - сказал я, указывая на каждого из моих друзей. Они выглядели очень довольными вниманием этих девушек. Я повернулся обратно к той, которую только что спас. - Но ты не первая девушка, которую я трогал.  
Она изогнула бровь.  
Чёрт. Почему я несу всякий бред, когда пытаюсь заговорить с этой девушкой? Злой огонёк появился в её глазах и она усмехнулась мне.

- Значит ты 'трогал' многих девушек раньше? - в её слащавом голоске явно был двойной смысл.  
- Нет…да…наверное, - бормотал я, пытаясь не смотреть на её грудь, так как она наклонялась ко мне. С титаническими усилиями, я заставил себя смотреть ей в лицо.  
- Когда ты в последний раз трогал девушку?  
Поскольку она положила её пальчик на губу, показывая мне маленький розовый язычок, все мысли улетучились. Краем глаза я заметил пару парней, которые откровенно пялились на неё. Я быстро схватил белое полотенце и обернул вокруг её сексуального тела.  
- Что ты делаешь? - удивилась она.  
- Мне не нравиться, как они тебя глазами, - пробубнил я.  
Она взглянула на меня, но не убрала полотенце.

- Ты не моя мама, чтобы говорить мне, что делать, - жёстко ответила она. - Я могу сама о себе позаботиться.  
Я посмотрел на тех двух парней, и они быстро смылись. Я повернулся к ней, выгнув бровь.

- Это не я решил поплавать на глубине пятнадцати футов, зная, что не умею плавать.

- Да я вообще не хотела приходить сюда! - спорила она, её огромные шоколадные глаза были полны ярости. Она была такой неотразимой, что я просто захотел притянуть её ближе и впиться поцелуем в её губы.  
- Почему же ты пришла?

- Потому что Элис и Розали притащили меня сюда, - она гневно фыркнула, смотря на меня. - Не понимаю, зачем ты спас меня? Почему не дал просто утонуть?  
- Ну, извини, что спас тебя, - сказал я саркастично, повышая мой голос, как и она. Я встал и смотрел на неё сверху вниз. - Ты хотела, чтобы я дал тебе умереть?  
Она тоже встала, её голова была на уровне моей груди. Полотенце спало, открывая великолепную фигуру.

- Может, это было бы лучше!  
- А кто сказал, что я спас тебя не по долгу службы? Я спасатель, если ты не заметила, - ответил я грубо.  
Она открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но её прервал Эммет.

- Надеюсь, ты не ссоришься с ней, Эдвард. А как же твоё правило «не драться с девчонками»?

[b]**BPOV**[/b]

Вся кровь, кажется, прильнула к лицу, а сердце остановилось. Слова Эммета перевернули моё сознание.  
- Эдвард? - прошептала я. Он повернулся ко мне.  
- Да?  
- О, Боже мой, - я должна убраться отсюда прежде, чем упаду в обморок. Этот раздражающий парень был моим партнёром по арт-проекту. И нам надо будет позировать голыми друг другу…  
Я собрала свои вещи и побежала к Элис.

- Я ухожу.

- Подожди! - позвала она. - Куда ты?  
Я не остановилась, чтобы ответить. Я забежала в раздевалку и переоделась так быстро, как смогла, приму душ, когда вернусь домой.

- Белла, что случилось ? - Элис вошла в примерочную, а за ней Розали. - Скажи мне, прежде чем я дам тебе пощёчину, чтобы прекратить твою истерику, - пригрозила она.  
- Этот наглый парень там - мой партнёр в классе искусств, - мой голос звучал дико, даже для меня самой.  
- Подожди, начни сначала, - скомандовала Розали.  
Я рассказала им про Мистера Кука, и что меня поставили в пару к Эдварду. Так как у меня не было партнёра, а у Эдварда были «семейные обстоятельства». Я раздражённо фыркнула.

- Уверена, он сказал так, только чтобы прогулять занятие. Он самый раздражающий, наглый… он сводит меня с ума!

- Да, но он спас тебя, - подметила Элис.  
- Это его работа, Элис. Ему платят за то, что он спасает людей, не забыла?

- Было похоже что вы поладили, прежде чем начали ругаться, - осторожно подметила Роуз.  
- И почему тот факт, что он твой партнёр заставляет тебя бежать отсюда? - спросила Элис.  
- Потому что. – Я сделала глубокий вдох. Это будет мучительно. - Учитель сказал, что партнёры должны будут позировать друг другу обнажёнными. Это задание - мы должны будем рисовать друг друга.  
Элис застыла, с широко-распахнутыми глазами и открытым ртом. Затем она медленно начала улыбаться.

- Но это же здорово, Белла. Разве ты не понимаешь?

- Ты сможешь смотреть на него так долго, как захочешь. Это просто потрясающе, - ответила Розали, ухмыляясь. - Я бы хотела смотреть на тело Эммета всё время. Ну, вообще я бы сделала больше, чем просто смотрела… - продолжила она.  
- Ты же только что с ним познакомилась! - взволновано вскрикнула я.  
- Да, но у нас много общего.  
Я повернулась к Элис, в поисках поддержки.

- Серьёзно, Элис, пойми меня.  
- Вообще-то, Белла, это отличная возможность для тебя начать встречаться с парнем. Когда ты целовалась в последний раз?

- Только не начинай, - простонала я, собирая волосы в конский хвост.  
- А вот и начну. У тебя не было свидания уже целый год!  
- Шесть месяцев, - поправила я.  
- Серьёзно. Самое время, чтобы встречаться с парнем. И тот спасатель был более чем счастлив спасти тебя, Белла. Он очень милый.  
Я раздражённо простонала. - Вы просто не понимаете. Мы терпеть друг друга не можем и рано, или поздно, я должна буду позировать ему голой. Из-за этого глупого задания. Я ухожу, потому что не я буду той, кто расскажет ему об этом.  
И с этим я вышла из раздевалки. К несчастью, Эдвард был снаружи.  
- Надеюсь, я тебя не обидел, - сказал он мягко. Он всё ещё был в своих плавках. К моему стыду, моё воображение рисовало красочные картинки, где он, голый касается меня. Неужели будет так плохо рисовать этого бога? Я посмотрела в его озорные глаза и решила. Да. Это будет ужасно. Я, наверное, просто упаду в обморок.  
- Белла? - спросил он, касаясь моей руки. Заряд электричества прошёлся по моему телу, и отчётливо почувствовала его рядом.  
- Как ты узнал моё имя? - глупо спросила я.  
- Твоя подруга, Элис, сказала мне.  
Чтоб её.

- Мне надо идти, - наконец, сказала я. - Увидимся на занятиях.  
- Занятиях?  
Чёрт подери! Я чуть не ударила себя за свою тупость.

- Пока, - пробубнила я, прежде чем подойти к моему старому грузовику. Я была в своей съёмной комнате меньше чем через 15 минут. Я быстро приняла душ и переоделась. Элис и Розали приехали двадцатью минутами позже.  
Элис была моей соседкой по комнате, и до 11:30 ночи она без умолку говорила о Джаспере. Она рассказала мне об обмене телефонами, и как его золотые волосы блестят на солнце.

- А потом ты ушла без нас, и им пришлось подбросить нас, - серьёзно сказала она, - и мне пришлось сидеть на коленях у Джаспера, потому что нам всем не хватало места. - Она ухмыльнулась и захихикала.  
- Элис, уже поздно, можно нам уже лечь спать? - спросила я устало. Она фыркнула.  
- Я не буду слишком надоедливой, Белла. Думаю, что ты и мистер Эдвард в скором времени будете очень и очень близки.  
Я глянула на неё.

-А я так не думаю.  
Она зло усмехнулась.

- Тебе стоит знать наверняка, прежде чем спорить со мной.

Этой ночью мой мозг не выключался. Я не могла перестать думать об Эдварде, о нашем приближающемся задании. Что он скажет завтра, когда узнает о нем? Картинки его идеально-точёной груди постоянно появлялись перед глазами. Потом меня посетила мысль. А кто будет позировать первым?  
Было два часа утра, когда чем я, наконец, смогла заснуть.

* * *

(1) – 3 фута = 91 см

(2) – 15 футов = 4,5 м


	2. Глава 2 сексуальная машинка

Глава 2. Машинка, которая не заводится и машинка, которая заводит

**BPOV**

С того самого момента, как я проснулась, у меня было плохое предчувствие насчет предстоящего дня. Сегодня Эдвард будет на занятиях и узнает о нашем задании. А Элис пыталась уговорить меня надеть что-то сексуальное.

- Зачем? Это же просто занятие, - препиралась я.

- Да, но теперь у тебя есть мужчина на горизонте.

Вопреки её уговорам, я надела самые обычные джинсы и футболку. Уж лучше я буду краснеть в чём-то удобном, чем в чём-то обтягивающем и со шпильками на ногах.

Все занятия пролетели слишком быстро. Может, я смогу притвориться больной, и не пойти на урок? Но я все равно была слишком трусливой, чтобы прогулять занятие. Когда я вошла в класс, там был только мистер Кук, он посмотрел на меня и мило мне улыбнулся.

- Доброе утро, мисс Свон. Как у Вас дела?

- Хорошо, - соврала я. Он понял, что я лгу, но не стал расспрашивать, за что я была ему благодарна. - Мистер Кук, Вы… Вы действительно считаете что позировать обнажёнными это хорошая идея? - спросила я неуверенно.

Он посмотрел на меня, несмотря из-под кучи бумаг на его столе.

- Да, я действительно там считаю. Это заставит студентов выйти из их комфортной зоны и побывать в ситуации, в которой часто оказываются модели.

- О… хорошо,- пробормотала я, садясь на стул. Скоро начали приходить другие студенты. Я спустилась ниже, с одной стороны боясь, а с другой предвкушая, момент, когда придёт Эдвард. Так было до того как все сели на свои места, а учитель встал, чтобы поздороваться с классом. Я облегчённо выдохнула. Слава Богу, сегодня он тоже решил не приходить. Я могла повременить с унижением до завтра.

Но тут дверь распахлась, и он вошёл. (прим. пер.: ну кто бы сомневался?:) ) Моё сердце тут же забилось быстрее, ладони вспотели и стали холодными. Я вытерла руки об джинсы и опустила взгляд на парту. Он остановился; заметил меня. Но он пошёл дальше и медленно сел за парту. Его чудесный запах тут же окутал меня. Я поймала себя за тем, что жадно вдыхала его аромат и постоянно поглядывала на него.

- Рад снова тебя видеть, - искренне сказал он, поворачиваясь ко мне. - Я так понимаю, это то, что ты имела в виду под «увидимся на занятиях».

- Да,- тихо ответила я.

Мистер Кук начал говорить.

- Мистер Каллен, вчера Белла была назначена вашим партнёром, - Эдвард, изогнув бровь, посмотрел на меня. Мистер Кук продолжил. - Вчера я объяснял, что у вас будет проект на ближайшие три недели. Предметом для рисования будет ваш партнёр, и задание включает обнажённое позирование.

Профессор отошёл, чтобы продолжить лекцию.

Я мельком глянула на Эдварда, и моё дыхание участилось. Он смотрел на меня с хитрой улыбочкой, а в его изумрудных глазах плясали бесенята - и я знала, что это не к добру. Он что-то задумал, вот только я не знала что. Но я точно знала, что мне это не понравится.

- Чего ты так смотришь на меня? - спросила я, надеясь звучать раздражённо, но голос звучал, скорее, испуганно. Его лицо быстро тут же безразличным.

- Мисс Свон, - спросил мистер Кук. - Может быть, Вы приведёте нам пример художника- абстракциониста?

- Ох, - всё, что я смогла выговорить. Все мысли, внезапно, исчезли, разум был пустой, как белый, абсолютно чистый лист.

- Джексон Поллок (1), - прошептал Эдвард так тихо, чтобы только я могла услышать. Он был занят тем, что рисовал какие-то непонятные узоры на своей тетради.

- Василий Кандинский (2), - торжествующе ответила я.

- Очень хорошо, - подметил мистер Кук. - Спасибо, что не начали с более примитивно Джексона Поллока, - и он отвернулся, чтобы продолжить лекцию.

Эдвард, пряча улыбку, закончил рисовать. Я старалась слушать учителя, но не могла заставить себя не смотреть на этого бога, сидящего рядом. Я почувствовала, как он придвинул мне листок бумаги. Посмотрев на неё, я прочитала элегантно-написанную записку.

_Почему ты не сказала мне о задании?_

Взяв карандаш, я ответила. _По понятным причинам. _

_Таким как…?_

_Ты не думаешь, что будет немного неловко говорить человеку, с которым только-только познакомился, что вы должны позировать голыми друг для друга в арт-проекте? _

_Нет. _

Я закатила глаза, но не смогла сдержать улыбку. Я была красная, как помидор. А он только хитро улыбнулся, когда я на него посмотрела. Я сделала глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться.

**EPOV**

_Конечно, ты так **не** думаешь,_ ответила она.

Она была так прекрасна. Сегодня её волосы были собраны в непослушный конский хвост, и она была одета в джинсы и футболку. Её глаза и улыбка были сияющими. Выбившиеся пряди красиво обрамляли лицо. Она посмотрела на меня, когда я не ожидал этого, и покраснела, когда поняла что я откровенно пялюсь на неё.

Я посмотрел на листок, на котором она что-то написала. _Что за семейные обстоятельства были вчера?_

Моя очередь смущаться. _Никаких. Просто не хотел приходить._

Она ухмыльнулась. _Так я и знала._

_Ты ждёшь нашего задания?_

Она покраснела, когда прочитала записку. _А ты?_

Я замер, и она посмотрела на мою руку. Что я мог сказать? Когда мистер Кук рассказал мне о задании, меня поразили море эмоций: шок, нетерпение, беспокойство, удовольствие. Я увижу эту богиню без одежды? Мне пришлось тут же скрестить ноги, чтобы скрыть реакцию. Мистер Кук сказал, что задание на три недели, а это значит приступим совсем скоро. Ждал ли я нашего задания?

_Определённо._

Она густо покраснела и отвернулась.

_Чего ты боишься? _спросил я. _Рисовать модель обнажённой?_

_Нет. Просто…_ она остановилась, всё ещё смущаясь. Потом она начала писать слишком быстро и неаккуратно. _Сам факт того, что **я** должна буду позировать абсолютно голой._

Она отвенулась.

_Если тебя это успокоит, я могу даже не обращать внимание на то, что ты без одежды._

Она скептически посмотрела на меня, изогнув бровь.

- Что-то я сомневаюсь, - вслух сказала она.

- Не хотели бы Вы поделиться с нами, Белла? - спросил мистер Кук, немного расстроенный тем, что кто-то прервал его лекцию.

- Я просто попросила у него карандаш, - соврала она. Любой подтвердит, что она ужасная лгунья. Учитель, кажется, не предал этому значения, и она облегчённо выдохнула. Он вернулся к лекции, изредка поглядывая в нашу сторону.

- Ты ужасная лгунья, - прошептал я ей на ухо, касаясь губами её кожи. Она задрожала. А я отодвинулся, чтобы сесть ровно. Жар ее тела разжигал во мне сильные чувства, странные чувства, которые очень быстро становились нормой. Будучи мужчиной, конечно, я испытывал влечение к девушке, но никогда оно не было таким сильным. Дело было не только в её физической красоте, но и в её вспыльчивой, уникальной личности, которая была так поразительна. Я едва знал её, но уже хотел провести с ней каждую свободную минуту своего времени.

Она вырвала листик из блокнота. И, что-то там написав, придвинула записку мне.

_Нам надо встретиться, чтобы решить, когда начнём._

_Встретиться?_

Она, по-доброму, закатила глаза, мягко улыбаясь. _Ты невозможен. Ты знаешь, что я имела в виду._

_Кто будет позировать первым?_

По её реакции я понял, что она об этом не думала. Размышляя, она закусила нижнюю губу. Я заметил, что она делала так каждый раз, когда обдумывала что-то важное. Это заставило меня улыбнуться.

_Я не знаю,_ наконец, написала она.

Занятие закончилось, и мы собрали наши вещи.

- Мы можем решить это потом, - ответил я.

Она кивнула и ушла, прежде чем я мог сказать что-то ещё.

**BPOV**

Я чувствовала себя очень некомфортно из-за этого проекта. Когда он спросил, кто будет позировать первым, я думала, что моё сердце остановится. До этого момента, я не думала, что мне действительно придётся делать это. Реальность обрушилась на меня всего из-за одного простого вопроса. Пока кто-нибудь нас не решит стать добровольцем, я не знаю, как нам решить эту проблему.

Так что, когда урок закончился, я убежала так быстро, как смогла. Я обернулась, и увидела его изумлённое лицо. Когда я попыталась уехать на моём пикапе, он не завёлся. Я продолжала поворачивать ключ зажигания, но ничего не происходило. Если я и дальше буду продолжать это делать, то сломаю мотор.

Громко выругавшись, я ударила по рулю рукой.

- Не заводится?

Я чуть не подпрыгнула на месте от звука его мягкого голоса. Я повернулась, и увидела его стоящим рядом с моей дверью. В свете яркого солнца он выглядел, как ангел.

- Как ты это делаешь?- спросила я, пока моё сердце скакало от испуга.

- Делаю что?

- Появляешься из ниоткуда.

Он ухмыльнулся.

- Ничего не могу поделать, если ты исключительно невнимательна, Белла. Почему он не заводиться?

- Не знаю. Утром всё было нормально, - ответила я, решив проигнорировать его комментарий. Он открыл капот моего старого грузовика и закатал рукава рубашки. Я выбралась из водительской кабины и встала позади него, наблюдая за его ловкими движениями. Он проверил несколько вещей, что-то бормоча себе под нос.

- Что с ним случилось? - спросила я через пару минут.

- Думаю, аккумулятор сел.

- И как это починить?

- У тебя есть соединительные кабели?

- Нет.

Он что-то неразборчиво пробормотал.

- У меня в машине их тоже нет. Тебе придётся поехать со мной. Я подвезу тебя.

- Я не знаю… - неуверенно сказала я, направляясь к дверце моей неработающей машины.

Его зелёные глаза встретились с моими.

- Что такое, Белла? Ты мне не доверяешь? - промурлыкал он. Недобрый огонёк загорелся в его глазах второй раз за этот день. Он встал передо мной и прижал меня к дверце моего же грузовичка. Он положил одну руку рядом с моей головой. И я оказалась прижата к металлической двери, словно в ловушке. Мои глаза были широко распахнуты, и внезапно стало тяжело дышать. Он прижался ко мне бёдрами. И я закусила губу, чтобы не застонать. Он зло ухмыльнулся и наклонился ко мне.

Единственная мысль, которая билась в моей голове, когда его лицо начало приближаться ко мне: он собирается меня поцеловать. Я прикрыла глаза, и ждала, когда его сладкие губы коснутся меня. Вместо этого я услышала хихиканье и его губы, соприкасающиеся с моими, пока он говорил.

- Ты действительно думаешь, что я смогу тебя обидеть?

Я открыла глаза и увидела его лицо так близко от моего, что наши носы соприкасались.

- Ты, правда, думаешь, что я причиню тебе вред? - снова спросил он.

- Нет, - выдохнула я.

- Тогда почему ты не хочешь ехать со мной? - Он припал губами к виску, двигаясь вниз по щеке, опускаясь к линии челюсти. - Ответь мне, Белла, пожалуйста, - его дыхание обволакивало мою кожу, и я выгнулась ему навстречу.

- Мой пикап, - прошептала я, пока он проложил дорожку поцелуев к уголку моих губ. - О, Боже.

Он усмехнулся.

- С твоим пикапом всё будет в полном порядке, - хихикнул он. - Поехали со мной, - он был так убедителен, что я забыла, почему я сопротивлялась.

Но я и слова не могла произнести, когда его длинные пальцы двигались по моей коже. Он крепко держал меня за талию, прежде чем забрался рукой под майку и коснулся моего голого живота. Только это маленькое касание его пальцев моей разгоряченной кожи, разожгло во мне пожар, и я простонала. Прижимаясь ближе к нему, я запустила свои пальчики в его густые бронзовые волосы. Я собралась уже коснуться его губ, но он остановил меня.

- Эдвард, - разочарованно простонала я.

- Ты так и не ответила мне.

Как по мне, он был слишком спокоен.

- Что?

- Ты поедешь со мной?

- Да, - выдохнула я.

Его торжествующая улыбка была ослепляющей. Он поцеловал меня в щёку.

- Кажется мне удалось тебя переубедить, - и он увел меня от моего пикапа вглубь парковки.

- У тебя ничего не получилось бы, не будь я такой слабовольной, - раздражённо сказала я.

Он посмотрел на меня, улыбаясь, как чеширский кот.

- Но это хорошее качество. Иначе это было бы не так весело, - он подмигнул мне, и моё сердце вновь пропустило удар. Мы остановились возле чёрной машины.

Как только ко мне вернулось самообладание, я посмотрела на его машину.

- Вау, - прошептала я. Его машина была цвета чёрного дерева и с окнами в форме слезы. Если и была такая вещь как сексуальные машины, то эта точно была таковой.

- Красивая, не правда ли?- его мягкий голос рядом со мной.

- Что _это_?

- Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione.**(картинку можно глянуть у меня в профиле) Эта машинка реально настоящий секаз)) )**

Я постаралась выглядеть так, будто знаю, о чём он говорил. Он открыл мне дверь, и я не смогла не улыбнуться.

- Благодарю вас, сэр.

- _Всё что угодно_ для вас, мисс, - то, как он сказал «всё что угодно» заставило мой разум ступить на опасную территорию, так как я начала воображать всё вещи, которые мы могли бы сделать вместе…

Пока лон садился в машину, я рассматривала красивый интерьер его салона.

- Как ты смог себе это позволить? Разве студенты не должны жаловаться на отсутствие денег?

Он ухмыльнулся.

- Просто моя семья… очень обеспечена материально, - ответил он. Двигатель тихо мурлыкал. Не сиди я рядом, не смогла бы сказать точно, работает он, или нет. Когда мы выехали на дорогу, я сказала ему, где мой дом.

- Прямо за углом, - сказала я, указывая рукой. Он повернул, и остановился возле общежития. Я ждала, что он скажет что-нибудь. Но после минуты тишины, я зашевелилась.

- Думаю, мне пора, - неохотно сказала я.

- Белла? - его голос был хриплым и разбудил желание в моём теле.

- Да? - я повернулась к нему и наши глаза встретились. Атмосфера в машине стала накалённой. Он полностью повернулся ко мне, наклоняясь ниже, его глаза угрожающе интенсивно пожирали меня. Мы долго смотрели друг на друга. Скоро всё завращалось и моя голова стала очень лёгкой.

- Белла, дыши, - мягко сказал он.

Я глубоко вдохнула такой необходимый мне сейчас воздух.

- Я думаю, что этот арт-проект был послан нам судьбой, - и с этим он отвернулся, и я знала, что мне пора идти. Я вышла из машины. А он уехал, оставляя меня стоять на асфальте. Тяжело вдохнув, я поднялась в свою комнату.

Я бросила свою сумку на кровать и легла чуть ниже. Элис ещё не пришла и я заснула. Мой сон был очень странный. Я слышала двух разговаривающих людей, и один голос мне казался очень знакомым.

- Джас, мне надо идти спать, - хихикнула девушка.

- Почему сейчас? Знаешь, ты всегда можешь хорошо провести со мной время, - ответил очень убедительный мужской голос.

- Ш- ш! Белла спит, - пауза. - Она выглядит такой спокойной. Это первый раз, когда она смогла поспать нормально. Думаю, это из-за твоего друга.

- Эдвард тоже изменился. Он уже не такой угрюмый, каким был. И любой может увидеть, что эти двое будто оживают, когда они вместе.

- Хотя прошло так мало времени. Ты думаешь это нормально, что их отношения развиваются так быстро?

- Я бы не волновался. Мы знаем друг друга всего пару дней, а я уже люблю тебя.

Она задохнулась.

- О, Джаспер! Я тоже люблю тебя.

Потом мне снились сны, в которых было побольше смысла.

На следующее утро я разрешила Элис выбрать мне одежду. Она нарядила меня в коричневую юбку до колена и тёмно-синий топ.

- Я выбрала кое-что удобное для твоей безопасности, Белла, - сказала Элис, улыбаясь. - Но есть одно условие - ты должна надеть каблуки.

- Дай хотя бы посмотреть, смогу ли я в них ходить.

- Глупенькая, они всего лишь трёхдюймовые **(прим. пер.: 3 дюйма ~ 7,5см)**, - она дала мне туфли и я надела их. Должна сказать, что они были очень милые, и я _могла_ в них ходить.

- Спасибо, Элис, - я крепко её обняла.

- Для чего же еще нужны друзья?

Вместо того чтобы бояться моего последнего занятия, как вчера, сегодня я просто не могла дождаться начала. Но все мои уроки проходили как-то медленно, в отличие от вчерашних. Почему время проходит так быстро, когда ты хочешь, чтобы оно замедлилось, и тянется так медленно, когда ты хочешь, чтобы оно шло быстрее? Злые игры судьбы.

Наконец-то, пришло время занятия по Искусству, и я направилась в класс так быстро, как позволяли мне мои каблуки. И вновь я была первой.

Когда он, наконец-то, пришёл, я думала что упаду в обморок. Он надел пару шорт-карго и белую майку, открывающую его сильные руки и плечи. Я тяжело дышала, когда он сел рядом со мной. Он, наверное, подумал, что у меня приступ. Хотя он был не так уж и далёк от истины.

**EPOV**

Моё сердце пропустило удар, когда я вошёл в класс. То, что я увидел, заставило мои глаза расшириться. На ней был тёмно-синий топ, который красиво контрастировал с её кожей. Лифчик, который она надела приподнимал её грудь, образовывая ложбинку. Когда я сел рядом, я увидел, что она была в коричневой юбке, открывающей её длинные ноги. Я резко выдохнул, когда взглянул на край её топа.

- Привет, - вежливо сказал я, быстро отводя взгляд.

- Привет.

Урок начался, и у нас не было возможности поговорить до звонка. Мне стоило титанических усилий сдержать себя и не коснуться её длинных ног или мягкой щеки. Её каштановые волосы каскадом спадали на спину, и я представил, как они будут выглядеть, разметавшимися по подушке. Прекрати, приказал я себе. Это невежливо - так думать о Белле.

Слушая лекцию Мистера Кука, она спустилась ниже на стуле, и скрестила руки. На каждое её движение у меня была ненормальная реакция. Я благодарил Господа, когда занятие, наконец, закончилось.

**BPOV**

- Что скажешь насчёт свидания со мной? - спросил он, когда урок закончился.

Я была так шокирована, что только и могла, что пялиться на него.

- Уверен, что Эммет и Джаспер мечтают встретиться с твоими подругами, Элис и Розали, - он наклонился ко мне и прошептал мне на ухо. – Эммет особенно очарован Розали, - мне было очень трудно сконцентрироваться, когда он так близко.

- А кем очарован ты?- продолжила я.

Он улыбнулся, и, клянусь, я чуть не упала в обморок.

- Мисс Белла Свон полностью завладела моим вниманием, и я не остановлюсь ни перед чем, чтобы добиться свидания с ней, - его взгляд из-под ресниц просто прожигал меня насквозь. Господи Боже, _как_ он это делает? Все мысли тут же испарились, и я чуть не забыла дышать.

– Окажете мне честь пойти на тройное свидание?

- Я согласна, - тут же ответила я. - Тройное свидание?

- С Эмметом и Розали, и Джаспером и Элис, конечно.

- О… да, конечно.

Он медленно поднял мою руку и оставил поцелуй на внутренней стороне запястья. В эту секунду мой мозг отключился. А он с хитрой улыбочкой продолжил.

- Мы подъедем к вашему общежитию в 7 часов, - сказал Эдвард. Он ухмыльнулся и подмигнул мне. - Увидимся в семь, Белла, - и он вышел из класса, оставляя меня для перезапуска моего сердца.

Когда я зашла в комнату, Элис бегала по комнате.

- Джаспер только что позвонил, и сказал, что мы идём на тройное свидание!- возбуждённо крикнула она. - Роуз уже знает. Белла, ты, наконец-то, пойдёшь на свидание!

- Продолжай напоминать мне об этом, и я всё отменю, - предупредила я.

Она ухмыльнулась.

- Ты этого не сделаешь. А если и сделаешь, ты труп.

Почему-то, я ни капельки в этом не сомневалась.

- Пора собираться! - сказала Элис, усаживая меня напротив зеркала. Пришла Розали, чтобы помочь ей.

- Элис, надо мной не надо особо колдовать, - запротестовала я, - лёгкого макияжа будет достаточно.

- Ну, уж нет. Ты будешь выглядеть потрясающе. Хочешь ты этого или нет. Роуз, займись причёской. Я доверяю твоему вкусу, ты знаешь, что ей нужно, - она развернула меня спиной к зеркалу и занялась моим макияжем, пока Розали делала мне причёску. Кажется, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем они закончили.

- Думаю, она готова, - сказала Розали.

- Я тоже, - согласилась с ней Элис.

Когда они развернули меня лицом к зеркалу, у меня перехватило дыхание. Это что, я? Розали завила мои волосы, и они небрежно спадали на плечи. Элис сотворила чудо с моим, обычно скучным, лицом. Она нанесла тушь, и мои веки были дымчато-тёмными. Она почти ничего не наносила на кожу, потому что у меня от природы был ровный тон. А мои губы были розовыми и блестящими.

- Вау, - выдохнула я уже второй раз за день.

- Скажи это снова, - поддразнила Розали.

- Я говорила тебе, что ты горячая штучка, - прошептала мне на ухо Элис. - Никогда не спорь со мной, Белла.

- Больше не буду, - поклялась я.

Я хотела надеть милый топик и джинсы, но этот fashion-дует чуть не убил меня, за моё решение.

- Значит так, - твёрдо сказала Элис. - Мы идём в _мой_ гардероб.

После того как они перерыли гору её одежды, она, наконец-то, кинула мне что-то и сказала переодеться, пока они с Розали будут выбирать одежду для себя. Сначала я не могла понять, где же топ, но потом до меня дошло, что тряпочка, которая выглядела как широкий пояс, и _была_ топиком.

- Я не одену это! - завизжала я. – Это же неприлично!

Элис повернулась ко мне.

- Ты что хочешь выглядеть как семидесятилетняя старуха?

- Нет.

- Тогда одевай.

- Я даже не знаю как, - призналась я. Её лицо смягчилось, и она подошла, чтобы помочь мне. Было очень смущающее, когда Элис поправляла мою голую грудь, чтобы она нормально выглядела в этом крошечном топе, но я перетерпела это.

- Готово! - объявила она, когда мы закончили.

- А что если… если они выпадут? - спросила я, пугаясь такой перспективы.

- Ох, поверь, не выпадут, - сказала Розали. Подмигивая мне.

Я вышла, чтобы одеть всё остальное. Сначала были кружевные тёмно-синие стринги, а потом ультракороткие шорты. Когда я надела их, они очень плотно обтянули мою попку. Плюс, они сидели так низко, что я боялась, что они упадут. Туфли, которые дала мне Элис были такого же цвета, что и мои трусики.

Когда я разобралась, как на них ходить, Элис и Розали уже собрались. Элис надела блестящий топ на лямках и узкие чёрные штаны. Розали выглядела просто непозволительно хорошо в этом красном топе, который стягивал её груди вместе, делая ложбинку ещё выразительнее, и в мини- юбке, которая еле-еле прикрывала её южные регионы.

Я взглянула на часы. Они показывали без двух минут семь. Элис хихикнула.

- Мы будем выглядеть лучше всех.

- Чертовски верно, - ухмыльнулась Розали.

- Пора идти к нашим мужчинам, - ответила я, не в силах стереть глупую улыбку, расплывающуюся по моему лицу. В семь ровно, мы вышли из общежития. Когда в Финикс пришла осень, дни стали короче, поэтому университет окутала кромешная тьма.

- Джаспер! - закричала Элис, спускаясь с лестницы прямо в его объятья.

Мои глаза искали Эдварда. И вот, я нашла его. Он был одет в облегающую чёрную футболку, которая подчёркивала каждый его мускул и в джинсы с низкой посадкой. Он выглядел очень аппетитно. Я еле-еле держала себя в руках, чтобы не наброситься на него прямо здесь. Его волосы были в привычном беспорядке, а зелёные глаза пожирали меня. Господи, я увлажнилась, только посмотрев на него.

**EPOV**

Все мысли испарились, когда вышла она. Тот кусочек ткани, прикрывающий её грудь, еще приподнимал её и сводил вместе. Я мог видеть её плоский животик и короткие шорты, еле- еле прикрывающие её нижнюю часть. Её ноги смотрелись длиной в милю в этих сексуальных каблучках. Волосы были завиты, и делали её прекраснее, чем когда-либо. Покраснев, она посмотрела на меня из-под ресниц, отчего мои джинсы тут же стали мне тесными.

Она подошла ко мне.

- Привет, - смущённо сказала она.

- Привет. Ты выглядишь невероятно аппетитно сегодня, - промурлыкал я ей на ушко, мягко пробегая пальцами по её пояснице. Она задрожала.

- Ты тоже ничего, - прошептала она с придыханием. - Куда мы едем?

- Это сюрприз. Вам придётся подождать, - сказал я.

Она скрестила руки под грудью, еще больше приподнимая её. Я чуть не застонал вслух. Она была так соблазнительна, что мне пришлось сдерживать себя, чтобы не оскорбить её честь.

- Поехали, - сказал я, пытаясь скрыть «реакцию» в джинсах. - Я поведу.

- А почему не я? - проскулил Эммет.

- Потому что ты будешь слишком занят Розали.

- И, правда, - пожал он плечами.

Я сел на водительское сидение, а Элис и Джаспер ушли к его машине. Шестеро человек одновременно никак не смогли бы поместиться ни в одной из наших машин. Белла забралась на переднее сидение. И я не мог перестать смотреть на её великолепные ноги. Я слышал, как Эммет и Розали на заднем сидении обсуждали машины, и иногда хихикали. Не знаю, что там на самом деле делал Эммет, и не думаю, что вообще хочу это узнавать.

- Спасибо, - послышался мягкий голос Беллы.

- За что? – я сделал ошибку, развернувшись к ней, потому как увидел её прекрасное лицо и оголенные плечи.

- За то, что пригласили нас.

- Поверь мне, я наслаждаюсь этим не меньше тебя, я уловил двойной смысл в моих же словах.

Мы подъехали к клубу, я припарковался и выключил мотор. Когда мы вышли из машины, Белле и Розали присвистнули. И мы с Эмметом грозно посмотрели на этих парней, но они не обратили на нас внимания. Я обнял Беллу и повёл нас всех ко входу в клуб. Чувство её шелковистой кожи посылало электрические заряды по всему телу.

Когда приехали Элис и Джаспер, мы пошли в начало очереди, и вышибала пропустил нас внутрь. Я приветствовал его кивком, и он ответил мне тем же.

Белла посмотрела на меня.

- Ты его знаешь?

- Немного. Я работал здесь барменом.

- Сначала ты спасатель, потом ты механик, а теперь ещё и бармен, - она вопросительно изогнула бровь.

- Я _работал_ барменом, - поправил я, и мы зашли в оживлённый клуб. Двигающиеся тела, горячая атмосфера и богиня рядом со мной - этот вечер будет очень интересным.

* * *

(1) Пол Джексон Поллок (28 января 1912 — 11 августа 1956) — американский художник, идеолог и лидер абстрактного экспрессионизма, оказавший значительное влияние на искусство второй половины XX века.

(2) Васи́лий Васи́льевич Канди́нский (16 декабря 1866, Москва — 13 декабря 1944, Нёйи-сюр-Сен, Франция) — русский живописец, график и теоретик изобразительного искусства, один из основоположников абстракционизма. Кандинский происходил из семьи нерчинских купцов, потомков каторжан. Его бабушка была тунгусской княжной Гантимуровой, а отец был представителем древнего забайкальского (Кяхта) рода Кандинских, выводящих себя из фамилии князей мансийского Кондинского княжества.

**Перевод: zdorik-sandorik**

**редактура:miss_darkness**


	3. Глава 3 Грязные танцы и бильяд

**Глава 3. Грязные танцы и бильярд не по правилам.**

**BPOV**

Как только мы вошли в клуб, меня окутала атмосфера алкоголя, танцующих тел, и прохлады от кондиционера. По сравнению с температурой на улице, здесь была просто Арктика. Клуб был огромным. Сам танцпол был размером с большую лужайку перед моим общежитием. Светили разноцветные прожектора, и масса тел танцевала под громкие басы. Справа был бар, где, на стульях, сидели несколько человек и пили. Я увидеда открытую дверь в конце танцпола. Интересно, что там?  
Я, наверное, застряла в проходе, потому что услышала бархатный голос Эдварда у своего уха.  
- Ты в порядке?  
Я обернулась, и увидела его всего в дюйме от меня, выгибающего свою идеальную бровь.  
- Да, всё хорошо,- сказала я, немного смутившись. Я зашла в клуб.  
- Тут мило,- сказала Элис.  
- Мило? - закричал Эммет. - Тут просто охренительно!  
- Эммет, - ответила Розали.- Ты знаешь, ты _можешь_ не вести себя, как двухлетний ребёнок.  
- Но, Роуз, детка, - его глаза расширились, и он сделал щенячью мордочку, - двухлетние дети не говорят «охретиельно», - он усмехнулся, обвивая её руками. - И я могу показать тебе, что ещё двухлетние дети не умеют делать…  
Я услышала голос Эдварда рядом с моим ушком.  
- Хочешь потанцевать?  
- Эм… - я неуверенно посмотрела на танцпол. Не скажу, что меня не волновала идея потанцевать с Эдвардом. Он был потрясающий, сексуальный парень, а я была просто Белла. Я не знала, как танцевать… _так_. В средней школе я учила Электро и Макарену, но я на 99,9% была уверена, что сейчас это мне совсем не поможет. – Думаю, сначала мне надо выпить, - обычно я не пью, но сейчас мне это просто необходимо.  
- Не надо волноваться, - сказал он.  
- Да неужели?- я развернулась и направилась к бару.  
- Я не дам тебе напиться для того, чтобы отвязаться от меня, - он схватил меня за запястье и потащил на танцпол.  
- Отвязаться? Но, Эдвард! - прошипела я. - Я не умею танцевать!  
Когда мы оказались в самом центре танцующей массы тел, он развернулся ко мне, выглядя сексуальнее, чем когда-либо. От его хитрой ухмылки мне одновременно хотелось и запрыгнуть на него, и убежать отсюда от страха того, что последует дальше.  
- Я научу тебя, - тихо сказал он, похдодя ближе ко мне. Наши тела слились вместе, и я закусила губу, а мои глаза только шире распахнулись.  
Моя голова доходила ему только до груди, поэтому мне пришлось задрать её, чтобы видеть его лицо. Очень мягко, он положил свои большие ладони на мою талию, разворачивая меня так, чтобы я прижималась спиной к его груди. Он прижал меня намного сильнее, чем я ожидала. Я тяжело задышала.  
- Вся фишка в том, чтобы _почувствовать_ музыку, - на последнем слове, он прижал свои бёдра ближе к моим. Я опять задохнулась, от того, как его руки сжимали мои бёдра. - Просто двигайся в ритме.  
Он задвигал бёдрами, и я присоединилась к нему. Сначала я боялась, что я делаю все отстойно, но его ободряющие комментарии помогали двигаться дальше. У всего, что он говорил, был двойной смысл, и я задумалась, планировал ли он это с самого начала. В конце концов, я закрыла глаза и просто поддалась инстинктам. Чувство его тела, так плотно прилегающего к моему, наши бёдра танцующие так эротично заставили мои кружевные трусики увлажниться. Его руки путешествовали вниз и вверх по моей талии, проходя всего в дюйме от груди.  
Неожиданно я почувствовала его губы на моём предплечье, он целовал дорожку к моей шее. Его губы были приоткрыты, и это воспламеняло мою чувствительную кожу. Я развернулась, и теперь мы стояли лицом друг к другу. Он хитро мне улыбнулся. И в этот момент - с его сильной грудью прижатой ко мне, огнями, играющими в его бронзовых волосах, и его большими, властными руками на моём теле - все в его виде так и призывало совершить грех. Мне хотелось съесть его.  
Я обвила руками его шею, и прижалась ближе к нему. Он резко выдохнул, кладя руки мне на талию. Контакт был настолько сильным теперь, когда я могла видеть его божественное лицо. Не знаю, было ли это намеренным, но его правая рука задела мою попку, прикрытую крошечными шортиками. Простонав, я прижалась к нему сильнее.  
Его руки хаотично бродили по моему разгорячённому телу, не зная, где им остановиться. Когда он сжал мою грудь, у меня подкосились коленки. К счастью, он держал меня достаточно крепко, чтобы я не упала.  
- Ты знаешь, что я могу чувствовать, насколько ты влажная через эти шортики, - прошептал он мне на ухо, мягко сжимая мою грудь.  
- О Мой Бог, - кажется, я в который раз забыла, что надо дышать. С каких пор он разговаривает так?! И почему он не делал этого раньше? Мои трусики увлажнились ещё сильнее, и у меня перехватило дыхание. Он продолжал мягко ласкать меня, создавая такое интенсивное наслаждение, что я уже не контролировала количество стонов, слетавших с моих губ.  
- Эдвард, - простонала я.  
- Ты прекратила танцевать, Белла, - промурлыкал он. Я автоматически начала двигаться в одном ритме с его бёдрами. Я не могла глубоко вздохнуть. Началась новая песня, котороая была быстрее предыдущей, и мы задвигались быстрее, в новом ритме. Мои руки пробежались по его сильной спине, останавливаясь на его пояснице.  
Когда я коснулась его там, в его глазах тут же появился огонёк страсти. Я сжала его задницу и ухмыльнулась. Сначала он зашипел, но потом выдал более низкий гортанный стон.  
- Ты не представляешь, что ты со мной делаешь, Белла, - прорычал он мне на ухо.  
- Покажи мне.  
Без предупреждения, он прижал меня еще ближе, и я почувствовала его явную эрекцию. Я в своей жизни никогда ещё не видела возбужденное мужске достоинство, поэтому сравнивать мне было не с чем, но я с уверенностью могла сказать, что его член определенно был больше среднего. Он упирался в низ моего живота, и я подумала, а как он будет выглядеть голым? Благодаря проекту, я скоро увижу это, увижу его полностью обнажённым, но моё воображение не ограничивало меня уже сейчас.  
- Тебе нравится чувствовать меня вот так? Потому что я могу сделать намного больше, чем это.  
Он… он что только что предложил мне… Даже мой мозг начал заикаться. Я не смогла ответить, потому что у него завибрировал телефон в кармане. Ругнувшись, он, достал его и посмотрел на дисплей. Затем его горящие зелёные глаза встретились с моими.  
- Джаспер и Эммет отошли за напитками, и теперь какие-то придурки доставляют Элис и Розали неприятности, - сказал он, извиняясь. - Элис сказала, что они не могут отвязаться от них, поэтому мне надо им помочь. Постой здесь секунду, - его глаза пробежались по моему практически голому телу. От чего я задрожала. - И если какой-то придурок будет к тебе приставать, он отправится в ад, - сказал он, прежде чем уйти.  
Признаюсь, потеря контакта с ним очень сильно отозвалась во всем теле. А потом я почувствовала себя дико неловко в толпе танцующих тел. Не могла же я просто стоять здесь, выглядя как идиотка, поэтому начала танцевать. Я закрыла глаза и почувствовала себя менее неловко. Это продолжалось недолго, потому что я почувствовала чьё-то неприятное прикосновение к моей спине. Я обернулась и увидела того самого парня, из-за которого я чуть не утонула. У него всё-ещё были аккуратно уложенные волосы и ухмылка как у сталкера. Теперь он нагнулся ко мне.  
Я не хотела никуда уходить, потому что Эдвард вернется именно сюда, и я решила просто инорировать его, надеясь, что он уйдёт. Но он не остановился. На этот раз он завёл руки за голову и попытался сделать движение в стиле «танец живота», тряса при этом бёдрами. Я хихикнула, но быстро прекратила, когда он схватил меня за бёдра и начал тереться об меня.  
- Привет, помнишь меня? - спросил он, его дыхание обволакивало моё лицо. Меня начало подташнивать, у него изо рта пахло тухлой рыбой! Где, чёрт подери, Эдвард?  
Оттолкнув его, я немного отошла. Но он был не отступал.  
- Исчезни, - гневно сказала я. - Ты меня чуть не убил!  
- Я так и не извинился за это. Но то был несчастный случай, - он настойчиво схватил меня за запястье. - Давай потанцуем.  
- Ты не понимаешь намёков, да? - я попыталась вырваться.  
- Белла, ну давай! Потанцуй со мной грязно, - парень начал лапать мою задницу.  
- _Ты глухой?_ - прорычал убийственный голос позади меня. - Она сказала тебе убираться, ты извращённый придурок.  
Я повернулась.  
- Эдвард! - крикнула я, кидаясь к нему. Он мягко поймал меня и осмотрел, чтобы убедиться, что я в порядке. Потом он повернулся к парню. Отпустив меня, Эдвард с просто убийственным видом подошёл ближе к парню.  
- Не вздумай прикоснуться, заговорить или даже просто взглянуть на Беллу когда-либо ещё, - пригрозил он. - А если ты сделаешь это, и я об этом узнаю, то ты будешь в полном дерьме. Усёк? - парень выглядел так, словно был готов намочить штанишки, или убежать домой к мамочке, или свернуться в комочек и заплакать. Или всё сразу. Я хихикнула, и парень посмотрел на меня.  
- Отвечай, - потребовал Эдвард.  
- Да, - пропищал тоненький, как у мышки, голосок.  
- Как тебя зовут?  
- Майк Ньютон.  
- Исчезни. И больше не попадайся мне на глаза, - Эдвард взглянул на него и парень убежал со скоростью света. Возле нас образовалась целая толпа зрителей. Одна женщина подняла большие пальцы вверх и прокричала: «Этот парень собственник!»  
- Эдвард, я так рада, что ты вернулся! - выдохнула я, снова кидаясь к нему. Я вдохнула его великолепный запах.  
- Белла, я так сожалею об этом, - промулыкал он. - Больше я не спущу с тебя глаз, - он отстранился и взглянул на меня. - Ты слишком соблазнительна для собственного же блага, - он оглянулся, всё ещё злой.  
Я усмехнулась.  
- Знаешь, ты такой горячий, когда ты ревнуешь, - я пробежалась рукой вниз по его груди к верхней пуговице на его джинсах. - Такой сексуальный.  
Его глаза снова загорелись, а руки обвились вокруг моей талии. Его губы припали к моей шее, и я схватилась за его руки чтобы не упасть, так как ноги у меня опять подкосились. Толпа засвистела и заулюлюкала. Эдвард отстранился, счастливо улыбаясь. Я покраснела, оттого что мы оказались в центре всеобщего внимания.  
- Пошли со мной, - промурлыкал он, уводя меня с танцпола. - Выпьем с остальными.  
Ребята сидели в кабинке по левую сторону от танцпола. Кабинка была U-образной, поэтому все сидели со своим «люимым человеком». Элис и Джаспер быстро подвинулись, поэтому мы с Эдвардом сели вместе.  
- Мы видели, как вы танцуете, ребята, - начала Розали.  
- И, позвольте заметить, что это было _горячо_, - закончила Элис, подмигивая мне.  
- А что за перепалка была? - спросил Джаспер.  
- Я просто послал пацана, который слишком вторгался в личное пространство Беллы, - прорычал Эдвард. Я так надеялась, что он промолчит, потому что знала, что Элис и Розали потребуют у меня подробный рассказ обо всём позже.  
- Что?! - воскликнула Элис. - Белла, Розали, пошлите, нам надо припудрить носик.  
- Может не надо? - я чуть ли не хныкала.  
- Надо!  
Тяжело вздохнув, я встала и стала ждать Элис и Роуз.  
- Я буду здесь, когда ты вернёшься, - с грустью сказал Эдвард. – Обещаю, что больше не потеряю тебя из виду сегодня.  
- Ладно, может, позже ты еще сможешь загладить свою вину, - хитро сказала я, нагибаясь и обращая его взгляд на свою грудь, а затем поцеловала его в щёку и вышла из-за стола.  
- Пошли, Белла, - сказала Элис, уводя меня отсюда. - Ты должна нам многое объяснить.

**EPOV**

Я ещё не пришёл в себя после того, что сделала Белла. Когда она нагнулась, я мог видеть абсолютно _всё_. Мне стоило титанических усилий не застонать. А потом Элис увела мою чертовски аппетитную Беллу.  
- Ну, Эдвард, - начал Джаспер. – Что случилось?  
- Этот извращенец Ньютон был слишком близко к Белле, когда я вернулся.  
- Почему ты уходил?  
- Когда вы оставили Элис и Розали, чтобы взять напитки, какие-то парни стали клеиться к ним и не уходили. Поэтому мне пришлось оставить Беллу и позаботиться о них.  
Эммет ухмыльнулся.  
- Белла горячо танцует?  
Я тут же вспомнил, как она повернулась ко мне, сексуально улыбаясь и обвивая мою шею руками, пока она прижималась ко мне. Я задумчиво улыбнулся, желая чтобы она была со мной сейчас.  
- Приму эту похотливую усмешку за «да», - сказал Эммут, хлопнув меня по плечу.  
- Заткнись, Эм, - неуверенно промычал я. - И это _не_ похотливая усмешка.  
- Ты же знаешь, что это не правда. Не отричай, Эдвард. Мы все знаем, что под личиной скромняги живёт настоящий похотливый монстр.  
Я послал ему убийственный взгляд. Джаспер закашлял, чтобы спрятать смех.  
- _В любом случае_, - я вернулся к начальной теме, - когда я вернулся этот недомерок лапал Беллу. Поэтому я велел ему проваливать.  
Джаспер скептически поднял бровь.  
- И ты был так спокоен?  
- Ну… не совсем, - я вспомнил ту вспышку ревности и гнева, которая взорвалась во мне, когда я увидел его так близко к моему ангелу. Я не тронул этого придурка, из-за страха, что тогда выбью из него всё дерьмо. – Мне пришлось сдерживать себя изо всех сил, от соблазна пересчитать ему пару рёбер.  
- Вот бы узнать, кто эти парни, которые не отставали от Элис и Розали, - мрачно прошипел Джаспер с убийственным лицом.  
- Мы бы могли подразукрасить их немного, - предложил Эммет, сканируя толпу.  
- Я даже боюсь представить, что будет, если девочки не застанут нас, когда вернутся, - сказал я. Если бы мы наткнулись на Ньютона, я бы не смог контролировать свой гнев, когда картинка с ним и Беллой в моей голове была еще так свежа. А мне что-то не очень хотелось в тюрьму за убийство.  
- Да, ты прав, - голос у Джаспера был расстроенным.  
- Так!- начал Эммет, меняя тему. - Как далеко вы с Беллой зашли? - он задвигал бровями и развратно ухмыльнулся.  
- Не так далеко, как ты подумал, - уклончиво ответил я. - Не могу поверить, что мой друг такой извращенец! - я закатил глаза и толкнул его в плечо.  
- Я бы на твоём месте помалкивал, Эдвард, - самодовольно ответил он.  
- Это еще почему? - осторожно спросил я. Зная, что может сморозить Эммет, чувствую, я еще пожалею, что вообще спросил.  
- Потому что вчера тебе снился эротический сон, девственник.  
О, да, пожалел, и ещё как! Моё лицо тут же запылало горячее любого гриля. Обычно, я не краснею - заставить меня смутиться очень сложно - но Эммету это удалось. Проснувшись утром и посмотрев вниз, я обнаружил «палатку». Смущённый, я начал вспоминать алфавит в обратном порядке. Но картинки из сна постоянно всплывали в моём сознании. Её мягкая кожа, шоколадные глаза, длинные ноги, полная грудь, плоский животик. Эммет заржал с моего сначала омертвевшего, а потом возбуждённого выражения лица.  
- Эдварду снился эротический сон о Белле, - пропел он.  
- _Эммет!_ – прошипела Розали. - Заткнись, Белла тут!  
Когда мой мозг воспринял только что полученную информацию, меня окутал ужас. Я повернулся и увидёл её соблазнительное тело всего в нескольких метрах от меня. Её лицо было шокированным и красным от смущения. Я молил Господа, желая, чтобы она не слышала слов Эммета. Но знал, что это напрасно. Она слышала.  
Это был самый унизительный момент в моей жизни.

**BPOV**

Элис привела меня в туалет, чтобы узнать, что действительно случилось. Ну, я и рассказала им практически всё. Когда я закончила, она просто стояла, шокировано уставивишись на меня.  
- Что?- нетерпеливо рявкнула я.  
- Если бы я не видела вас двоих собственными глазами, ни за что бы не поверила, что ты танцевала с ним, - сказала Роуз.- Ты же не умеешь!  
- И это всё, что вас беспокоит? - теперь я уже начала сердиться.  
- Ты что, не понимаешь? - защищалась Элис. - Он медленно, но верно помогает тебе вылезти из твоей «раковины». Даже если у вас в итоге ничего не получится, ты все равно будешь после этого намного более уверенной.  
- И вас даже не волнует, что я сделала ему минет?  
- Что?! - закричали они одновременно.  
Я усмехнлась.  
- Шутка. Мы просто танцевали.  
- Поверь, это было не _«просто танцевали»_. Мы всё видели, Белла, не забыла? - ухмыльнулась Элис. - Ты его уже целовала?  
Я уже было открыла рот, чтобы ответить «да», но потм закрыла его. Мы ведь ещё не целовались. Кажется, мы пропустили самый ключевой этап в отношениях.  
- Нет? Не могу поверить, что после всего, что было у вас сегодня ночтью, у вас не было первого поцелуя, - Розали была крайне удивлена. Она посмотрела на настенные часы в туалете. – Кстати, если мы не вернёмся в скором времени, уверена, они тут снаредят поисковую операцию за нами, - сказала она.  
Пока мы шли обратно, я думала о том, что мы с Эдвардом ещё не целовались. Может быть сегодня я… А потом я услышала неистовый смех Эммета, сопровождаемый словами: «Эдварду снился эротический сон о Белле!» Я шокировано замерла на месте. Он всегда был таким спокойным и уравновешенным; вообще реально, чтобы у него были сны такого содержания обо мне? Я сильно в этом сомневалась, но выражения лица Эдварда подтвердило правдивость слов Эммета. Он выглядел абсолютно раздавленным. Он глянул на меня, а потом перевёл взгляд на стол. Тишина была неловкой. И Элис с Джаспером тут же начали беседу, спасибо им за это.  
Я села рядом с Эдвардом. Он всё ещё был, как статуя. Я мягко коснулась его руки.  
- Эдвард?  
Через пару секунд он ответил.  
- Что? – он так и не посмотрел в мою сторону. Все остальные пошли танцевать, оставляя нас наедине.  
- Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня, - никакой реакции.- Если ты на меня не посмотришь, я тебя заставлю, - предупредила я. Я заметила, что его губы дёрнулись, но он оставался неподвижен. – Только потом не говори, что я тебя не предупреждала, - сейчас, когда мы были одни, я могла сделать это, не смущаясь. Я, перекинув одну ногу через него, оседлала его, и потёрлась своими бёдрами об его пах. Он поднял голову и посмотрел мне в глаза. Он еле слышно простонал, так тихо, что я ощутила только лишь слабую вибрацию от его тела.  
- Белла, - сказал он, мягким голосом.  
- Ты просто не представляешь, как это сексуально, знать, что у тебя были такие сны обо мне, - прошептала я ему на ухо, зарывшись руками в его густые волосы. Теперь я была к нему ещё ближе. – Меня это так заводит, знать, что твой член был твёрдым из-за меня.  
- Боже, Белла, - простонал он, вчепившись изо всех сил в стол позади меня. Я заерзала у него на коленях, и он застонал, закатив глаза. Я гордилась тем, что могла вызвать у него такую сильную реакцию. Когда он снова посмотрел на меня, я, не выдержав, прильнула к его губам. До этого момента я контролировала всю ситуацию, но, когда наши губы соприкоснулись, все мысли испарились. Он тут же перехватил инициативу, обвивая свои руки вокруг моей талии. Он прошёлся языком по моей нижней губе, и я приоткрыла рот, давая ему проход. Его язык скользнул в мой рот. Я зарылась пальчиками в его бронзовые локоны, не оставляя между нами никакого пространства. Его руки поднялись, чтобы поддерживать мою голову, прижимая меня к его пьянящим губам. Когда я начала приближаться ближе к нему, он прекратил поцелуй, широко усмехаясь.  
- Еслы мои сны делают с тобой такое, я готов детально пересказать тебе каждый из них, - обольстительно прорычал он мне на ухо. - Но я должен предупредить тебя, рейтингом G там даже не пахнет (**прим. пер.:** напоминаю, в G-рейтинге нет возрастных ограничений, то есть он доступен для любой аудитории, будь то дети, или взрослые).  
Его горячее дыхание на моей коже вызвало у меня уже привычную реакцию. Я прогнулась ближе к нему. А когда его слова достигли моего сознания, я простонала. Ребята вернулись слишком скоро. Эммет усмехнулся, когда увидел меня, прижатой к Эдварду. Покраснев, я неуклюже слезла с его коленей.  
- Пошли в игровую комнату, - сказала Розали. Пожмигивая мне и Эли.  
- Игровую комнату? - скептичски спросила я, уже представив себе кучу парней, играющих на автоматах.  
- У них тут есть бильярд, - пояснила Элис, - и бар.  
- Я за! - ответил Эммет, щекоча Розали.  
- Да ты всегда «за»! - засмеялся Джаспер. - Если Элис хочет, я не против. Как насчёт вас, Эдвард, Белла?  
Эдвард посмотрел на меня, и я поняла, что его решение зависит от моего. Представив, как весело нам может быть во время игры в пул (**прим. пер.:** американский бильярд), я, хихикнув, кивнула.  
- Пошли! - не успела я и подумать, как Элис уже потащила Джаспера через открытую дверь. В комнате было несколько человек, и возрастная категория здесь была несколько постарше, чем на танцполе. Слева был бар и три бильярдных стола, и рядом столы с настольным футболом.

Два бильярдных стола уже были заняты. Поэтому мы пошли к третьему.  
- Как насчёт партии? - спросила я Эдварда. Он выглядел изумлённым.  
- Ты, правда, этого хочешь? - недоверчиво спросил он.  
- Определённо, - он ещё не знал, что я задумала. Я подмигнула Элис. - Ребята, ничего если мы с Эдвардом сыграем первыми? - они кивнули. - Ладно, Эдвард, проигравший будет первым позировать голым.  
- Эй? Вы это про что, можно мне тоже поиграть? - возбуждённо спросил Эммет.  
- Она говорила про наш арт-проект, - ответил обалдевший Эдвард. - Нас объединили в пары и мы должны будем позировать обнажёнными друг другу.  
- Можно мне присоединиться к вам? - абсолютно серъёзно спросил Эм.  
Я вздохнула, еле удерживаясь от смеха.  
- Ну, так что, ты в игре? Или слишком испугался? - спросила я Эдварда.  
Он усмехнулся и повернулася ко мне.  
- Я готов, а что насчёт тебя? Фора нужна?  
- Мне нет, а вот _тебе_ - да.  
Я вынула из луз все шары и поставила их на зелёное покрытие. Эдвард взял кии и сел, наблюдая за тем, как я всё подготавливаю.  
- А ты знаешь, что надо делать, не так ли? - слегда удивлённый, спросил он.  
- Может, танцевать я и не умею, но в бильярде я профи, - я усмехнулась. - Можешь разбить, - ответила я, беря свой кий.  
- Значит, кто проиграет - позирует первым? - спросил он. Я кивнула. - Перспектива проигрыша не привлекает?  
Проигнорировав его комментарий, я заговорила.  
- Можешь разбить, - остальные смотрели за игрой с барных стульев, где они уселись.  
- Ставлю на Эдварда, - прошептал Джаспер.  
- Ну уж нет! Ты что не видишь, какая Белла уверенная? - также шёпотом ответил Эммет. - Да она сечёт в этом!  
- Поспорим?  
- Конечно! Двадцать баксов на Беллу!  
- Двадцатку на Эдварда, - сказал Джаспер.  
- Белла, если продуешь, я лишусь двадцати баксов!  
Я улыбнулась и сфокусировала внимание на Эдварде, который выглядел так сексуально, когда нагнулся над бильярдным столом, прицеливаясь. Его изумрудные глаза встретились с моими, и он подмигнул мне, прежде чем сделать удар. Я тяжело задышала. Он сразу же забил два шара. Потом попал ещё один. После этого моя увереннойсть резко пошла на убыль. Я никак не думала, что он хорошо играет. А он играет очень хорошо. Я чёртыхулась, когда он отошёл, чтобы я могла сделать удар.  
Ну, всё, теперь это война.  
Я подошла, и он предоставил мне пространство. Когда я нагнулась, я услышала вздох позади меня.

**EPOV**

Когда она нагнулась, чтобы ударить, я увидел кружевные стринги, что были на ней. Они вылазили из-под её коротких шортиков. Я вздохнул и попытался отвести взгляд от её соблазнительного тела. Но ничего не вышло. Смотреть, как она склонилась над столом, было невероятно возбуждающим. В голове тут же заиграли мои фантазии, как Белла нагнулась, пока я отшлёпывал её, как я снимаю с неё костюм школьницы, Белла, сосущая мой член, в костюме зайчика. И я мгновенно стал твёрдым, как скала. А потом она отошла от стола.  
- Твоя очередь.  
Я просто уставился на её еле-еле прикрытое одеждой тело. Она улыбнулась, медленно облизывав губы. А потом она подошла ко мне, глядя на меня из-под опущенных ресниц.  
- Малыш, твоя очередь, - прошептала она, гладя своими ручками мою грудь.  
- Уже? - я подошёл к бильярдному столу. Дыхание перехватило, когда японял, что она забила три шара. - Ты никогда не говорила, что ты так хороша, - я повернулся к ней.  
- Ты никогда не спрашивал, - её улыбка была хитрой. - Ты тоже никогда не говорил, как ты хорош.  
Когда я нагнулся к столу, я почувствовал маленькое тёплое тело, прижимающееся ко мне сзади. Кий в руке подпрыгнул, а сердце забилось со скоростью света. Её пальчики пробежались по моей груди ниже, к моим бёдрам, слишком близко от моего дружка. Неосознанно, я прижался своими бёдрами к ней. Она засмеялась, опаляя мою кожу своим мягким дыханием. Она остановилась, и я попытался сделать удар, но она начала целовать мою шею, из-за чего я промазал. И я знаю, для чего это было. Она хотела, чтобы я промазал. Я повернулся к ней.  
- Я знаю, что ты задумала, Белла, - прошептал я ей на ушко, сжимая её грудь. - Будь готова проиграть.  
Когда я начал посасывать её шею и массировать её грудь, она растаяла в моих руках, как масло на сковородке, и мягко застонала. Я резко отошёл от неё и она немного споткнулась. Я хихикнул.  
Взглянув на меня, она осторожно нагнулась над столом, чтобы ударить, поглядывая, что я делаю. Я услышал ржание Эммета.  
- Эдди, давай же, возьми её, - вопил он. – Подожди-ка! Не надо! Я ведь поставил 20 баксов. НЕ становись больше похотливым. _Пожалуйста!_  
Белла на скунду засмеялась, но потом её лицо опять стало серъёзным. Она прицелилась? а я тихо подошёл к ней. Она была так сосредоточена, что не заметила меня. Я встал справа от неё, и пробежался рукой по её стройныйм, длинным ножкам к её молочным бёдрам. У неё перехватило дыхание, но она стояла неподвижно, пытаясь меня игнорировать. Но я переместил свои руки на перёд её шорт, проводя руками вдоль её талии и у неё подкосились ноги. Усмехнувшись про себя, я поймал её, обвив одной рукой её талию.  
- Ты ужасен, - обвинила она меня. - Не подходи ко мне.  
- Как скажешь, Белла, - и я отошёл, потому что не хотел злить её. Она забила ещё два полосатых шара в разные лузы. Чёрт, я проигрывал. Надо было срочно исправлять ситуацию, ведь она побеждала. Потому что играла грязно. И она знала это.  
Сейчас была моя очередь, и я сильно волновался. Я боялся, что она снова коснётся меня. Она просто не представляла, каково было чувствовать её маленькие пальчики, бегающие по моему телу. Мне хотелось просто уложить её на стол и попробовать её тело. Но она стояла в противоположном углу стола, чему я был очень благодарен.  
- Десятый в угловую лузу, - сказал я, прицеливаясь. В этот момент она наклонилась, предоставляя мне просто потрясающий вид на её грудь. Моё дыхание участилось, а штаны стали еще теснее, если это, конечно, вообще возможно, учитывая, насколько я уже был тверд.  
- Кати эти шары к мамочке, - хрипло сказала она. Невозможно было не уловить двойной смысл в её словах. Шаткой рукой я сдеал удар, и я смог забить десятый. Она, разочарованная, поднялась.  
- Чёрт, Белла у тебя и так преимущество, - сказал я. – Прекрати так грязно играть.  
- Нет! - крикнул Эммет. - Белла продолжай делать из Эдварда похотливого монстра! Это работает!  
- А ты не лезь, Эммет, - скомандовал я, смотря на него. Я повернулся и увидел его, крутящего в одной руке стакан, а второй он обнимал Розали. Он был уже прилично пьян. Мда, шикарно - пьяный Эммет! Джаспер подозвал меня к себе, и я пошёл, пока Белла направилась к девочкам.  
- Так, Эдвард, - начал Джас, - ты там сеьезно проигрываешь. Переключи уже, наконец, свои мысли на игру.  
- Джас, я стараюсь, но это немного проблематично, когда она показывает свою грудь или трогает моего дружка, - защищался я.  
- Ну, просто не обращай на неё внимания.  
Я просто посмотрел на него.  
- Ты хоть понимаешь, как это трудно?  
- Ну, она-то знает, как, - сказал он. - Что бы она не делала, просто старайся её игнорировать. В конечном счёте, она просто сдатся.  
- А ты бы смог игнорировать Элис, когда она трогает твой член?  
Он снримасничал.  
- Ладно, я тебя понял. Ну… тогда просто выложись на все сто.  
- Спасибо, - саркастически проворчал я. - Ты мне _так_ помог!

**BPOV**

Когда Джаспер позвал Эдварда, Элис и Роуз потянули меня к себе.  
- Ты просто молодец! - возбуждённо сказала Элис. - Теперь он точно проиграет.  
- Умница, Белша, - похвалил Эммет. - Берегись, ты так заводишь Эдди-младшего, что он готов трахнуть тебя прямо сейчас.  
Я покраснела, а Розали треснула своего парня.  
- Прекрати ругаться и смущать Беллу, - приказала она. - Господи, если что, мы с ним не знакомы.  
- Рози, детка, я тебя люблююю, - проворковал он и попытался поцеловать её в губы. Но немного промахнулся и попал в глаз.  
- Ох, ты такой романтичный, когда пьян, - она закатила глаза.  
- Так, Белла, - начала Элис, умело меняя тему. - Ты просто молодец, но у Эдварда всё-ещё есть шанс победить, если ты расслабишься. Так что продолжай. Он умный, и придумает, как добиться своего.  
Я кивнула.  
- Хорошо, я усекла.  
- А теперь иди, и побей его в его же игре! - крикнула Розали. - Покажи нам спасателся, который продул в пул. (**прим. ред.:** имеется в виду игра слов, ведь pool еще переводится как бассейн)  
Элис хихикнула, а Эммета просто распёрло от смеха. Розали грозно посмотрела на него.  
- Это было не так уж и смешно, - а он в ответ только начал петь песню 'home on the range' высокеньким голоском. Я хихикнула, вернулась к столу и подождала, пока Эдвард вернётся. Он оставил Джаспера и встал возле стола.  
Я наклонилась, чтобы сделать удар. Горячие руки коснулись низа моего живота, и он прижался ко мне. Почувствовав его сильную эрекцию позади меня, у меня перехватило дыхание. Я снова убедилась, что он был больше среднего. Всего одна мысль о нём голом послала прилив влаги в мои трусики.  
- Ты не правильно стоишь, - промурлыкал он мне на ухо. - Давай я покажу тебе как надо, - он положил свои руки поверх моих, чтобы показать, как держать кий. Я знала, что стою асолютно правильно, и он просто хотел, чтобы я проиграла. - Я могу чувствовать, какая ты сейчас влажная, Белла, - прошептал он.- Промокла насквозь. Может мне стоит вылизать тебя.  
Так не честно! Он знал, что со мной творится, когда он так разговаривает. Мои коленки опять подкосились, становясь желейными. Он легко поддерживал меня и покусывал мочку уха. Простонав, я постарась сфокусироваться на столе передо мной. Но я еле-еле могла дышать, когда он гладил мою голую кожу, покусывал и целовал мою шею, не то чтобы забить пару полосатых шаров. Он переместил руку на мой центр между ног. Уверена, я просто капала ему на руку, потому что я была такой влажной. Не понимаю, почему я не могла просто раздеться и запрыгнуть на него. Я так хотела почувствовать его во мне!  
- Эдвард, - простонала я.  
- Белла, ты должна сделать удар, - сказал он. - А потом я дам тебе то, чего ты хочешь, - я быстро попала в самый ближайший шар и он покатился в крайнюю лузу. Джаспер испуганно вдохнул, но выдохнул с облегчением, кода я не попала. Не обращая внимания на игру, я набросилась на губы Эдварда уже второй раз за сегодня. Но он мягко оттолкнул меня. - Не сейчас, любимая. Теперь моя очередь, - открыв глаза, я поняла, что он только что сделал.  
- Ты сжульничал, - возмущёно выдохнула я. Он только хитро мне улыбнулся.  
- В любви и на войне все средства хороши, - после его удара у нас была ничья. Всё пришло к этому. На столе остался только один шар, восьмой шар, терпеливо ожидающий конца партии. Я хорошенько прицелилась. Глубоко вздохнув, я почувствовала давление. Если я забью, Эдвард должен будет позировать первым. Прицелившись, я ударила по этому чёртовому шару. Он ударился об один угол стола и покатился прямо в правую лузу. На секунду он задержался у края лузы. Все задержали дыхание.  
А потом он упал в сетку.  
- Белла, ты сделала это! - закричала Элис. Я завопила, крепко её обнимая. - Я так тобой горжусь! - Элис, Розали и я прыгали от восторга.  
- Да! – обрадовался пьяный Эммет. - Я богаче дерьма на 20 боксов! - триумфально объявил он. И Джаспер кинул двадцатку в его ждущую руку. Когда весь восторг притих до состояния небольшой радости, я повернулась, и нашла Эдварда, прислонившегося к бильярдному столу и смотрящего на нас с приподнятой бровью.  
- Ты будешь позировать первым, - сказала я, становясь возле него. Я просто не могла перестать улыбаться.  
- Жду не дождусь.  
- Правда?  
Он ухмыльнулся, в его глазах играла насмешка.  
-Ты даже _не_ представляешь, – он снова прижался губами к моей шее, и теперь я была уверена, что он что-то приготовил, на тот день, когда он будет моделью. И я не уверена, что буду в восторге от этого. После бильярда, Эдвард продолжал касаться меня. Я пыталась оттолкнуть его, но каждый раз, когда он целовал меня, я просто таяла.  
Элис, наконец-то, решила, что нам пора домой. Я посмотрела на часы Эдварда, на которых было три часа ночи. Слава Богу, завтра суббота, и нам не надо рано вставать.  
Когда Джаспер и Эдвард подбросили нас до общежития, Эдвард мягко поцеловал меня в губы. Он отстранился, давая мне отдышаться, и поцеловал внутреннюю сторону моего запястья.  
- Я чудесно провёл сегодня время, - прошептал он. - Завтра у меня смена спасателя в бассейне, приходи пожалуйста.  
- Я постараюсь, - устало сказала я.  
- Увидимся завтра, - он пошел в свою машину. Эммет сидел на пассажирском сидении, и выглядел он фигово. Он посмотрел на меня, улыбаясь, и показал два больших пальца, прежде чем его голова начала падать и он ударился о приборную доску.  
- Ебать-копать, - вскрикнул он. - Откуда это здесь появилось? И с каких пор у Розали есть близняшка? Может, нам стоит попробовать втроём…  
Мы с Элис, Розали вошли в общежитие, чтобы наконец-то поспать. Последним, что я услышала, был Эммет, повторяющий _«Ебать-копать!»_

**перевод:zdorik-sandorik  
редактура:miss_darkness**


	4. Глава 4 Морщины жизненого опыта

Дорогие наши, а вот и новая главка) Сразу предупрждаю вас: во время прочтения не пить, не есть, не лежать или сидеть в неудобном или неустойчивом положении! Это для вашего же блага)

**EPOV**

Белла медленно пробежалась пальчиками вниз по моей голой груди, царапая чувствительную кожу. Я задрожал, закусив губу. Она стояла передо мной, абсолютно голая и расстёгивала мои джинсы. Они упали на пол и я торопливо отшвырнул их. Её тонкая ручка проникла под резинку моих чёрных боксёров, и она взяла меня в руку. От ощущения её мягкой руки на моём члене я застонал. Моя эрекция была практически болезненной. Мне было необходимо почувствовать, как её стеночки обхватывают меня и я заставляю её кончить. Она убрала руку, чтобы снять мои боксёры. Они упали на пол, после чего она подобрала их и аккуратно сложила.  
Я предупредительно зарычал. Она улыбнулась моему раздражению.  
- Эдвард, малыш, не волнуйся, - мурлыкала она. – Всему свое время.  
Она медленно подошла ко мне. Сейчас мы оба были голыми. Она опустилась на колени и начала потирать мой член. Я был очень благодарен стене, которая была за мной, за то, что я мог облокотиться на неё.  
Белла убрала свою руку, и я закрыл глаза. Но потом что-то влажное коснулось моего твёрдого члена. Мои глаза распахнулись, и я увидел Беллу, стоящую на коленях и пробегающуюся язычком по моему члену. Это сексуальное, соблазняющее и возбуждающее зрелище вызвало у меня такой громкий стон, что я чуть не покраснел. Она начала двигаться ротиком, скользя по всей длине, прежде чем взять его полностью. Я дышал так часто, будто только что переплыл Ла-Манш. (**прим.пер:** для тех, кто не силён в географии, это пролив между Великобританией и Францией длиной в 578 км.)  
Она просто сводила меня с ума. Всё что, она делала, сжигало меня изнутри. Мне надо было быть в ней. Сейчас. Она легонько задела член зубками. Я простонал. Я был так близок к разрядке, что это было почти болезненно.  
Резко я поднял её вверх и понёс на свою кровать. Я осторожно уложил её, длинные коричневые волосы разметались по подушке. Она развела ноги, и я вошёл в неё. Она застонала. Чувствовать, как её стеночки обхватывают мой член, было просто нереально. Я начал двигаться в ней, сначала медленно, но потом все быстрее.  
Я чувствовал, как близок к оргазму. Я глубоко поцеловал Беллу в губы. Массируя её грудь. Потом мои губы переключились с её розовых губ на её соски. Прошипев, она умоляла меня двигаться быстрее, жёстче.  
- Пожалуйста, Эдвард, - хныкала она. - Я так близка.  
Я начал входить в неё резче. Его ноготки царапали мою спину, выражая наслаждение. Когда она кончила, закричав, вскоре за ней последовал и я.  
- Похоже Эдварду опять снится Белла, - сказал удивлённые мужской голос.  
Я всё ещё был сконцентрирован на моем сне, но кто-то потряс меня за плечо.  
- Просыпайся, извращенец. Пора открывать глазки и спасать горячих девчонок от утопления.  
Я открыл глаза и увидел Эммета, стоящего передо мной, и выглядящего уж слишком весёлым после похмелья. Он широко улыбался, указывая на что-то в кровати. Я взглянул ниже по телу и увидел что у меня самый настоящий стояк. Я тут же вышел из ступора. Я быстро схватил подушки и положил себе на колени, прикрывая мою эрекцию. Я поднялся, и увидел, что Эммет и Джаспер помирают со смеху.  
- Новые сны, девственник?- выговорил Эммет сквозь смех.  
- Прекрати называть меня так!- проревел я, бросая в него подушку.  
- Иу, - скривился он. – Это же касалось твоего члена!  
- Заткнись.  
- Нам нужно ехать в бассейн, - сказал Джаспер. Я посмотрел на часы, на которых было уже почти два часа.  
- Почему вы меня не разбудили раньше? - требовательно спросил я, поднимаясь, всё ещё твёрдый.  
- Мы немного боялись. Слыхал о фильме «Месть похотливого Девственника»?  
Разозлённый я выгнал их из комнаты, чтобы переодеться.  
(**прим. автора:** если кому интересно, где дом Эдварда, то он живёт в одном из домов в университетском кампусе)

**BPOV**

Я одела тот же купальник, хотя это скорее стоит назвать ниточками. Элис и Розали надели новые бикини. Если бы они прошлись в них по тротуару, было бы не миновать авто аварий.  
До бассейна мы добрались быстро. Было 2:15. Когда я увидела Эдварда, сидящего на своем высоком стуле, моё сердце пропустило удар. Я помнила о нашей вчерашней договорённости. Скоро я увижу его абсолютно без ничего.  
- Белла, пошли, - ободряюще сказала Элис. И повела меня в зону бассейна. Я немного повернулась и увидела, что Эдвард ухмыляется.  
Вспоминая, как я вчера вела себя рядом с ним, мне должно было быть комфортно возле него. Но мне не было. Я всё равно была застенчивой. Элис, Роуз и я легли на шезлонги. Когда мы намазывались солнцезащитным кремом, рядом с нами прилегла пожилая женщина. Она была одета в цельный фиолетовый купальник. Её кожа была морщинистой, у неё были седые, доходящие до плеч, волосы. Она повернулась ко мне, её глаза были сине-зелёными и озорными.  
- Кто твой любимчик? - спросила она, заговорщицки указывая позади меня.  
- Прошу прощения?  
- Как ты думаешь, какой из спасателей самый сексуальный?  
Это было так странно, услышать такое от пожилой женщины, которой казалось было около 90, что я даже не знала, что сказать. Конечно, я знала, кто здесь был сексуальнее всех мужчин вместе взятых, и этот спасатель был моим личным богом. Но, в тот момент я просто не могла ответить. Элис оглянулась, ухмыляясь.  
- Мы все знаем, кто любимчик Беллы, - сказала она.  
- Белла, - повторила женщина. - Это красивое имя. А кто эти милые девушки? - спросила она Элис и Розали.  
- Я Элис, а это Розали, - Элис указала на Розали, которая выглядела очень воодушевлённой.  
- Какие милые имена! Я Милдрет, - засмеялась она весьма тонким голосом, необычным для такого возраста. - Дурацкое имя, знаю. Мои родители, наверное, ненавидели меня, когда я родилась.  
- Я думаю это хорошее имя, - сказала я, пытаясь быть вежливой. Женщина послала мне взгляд «Ты же гонишь».  
- Ты очень милая, - сказала она. - Ты так и не ответила. Кто твой любимый спасатель?  
- Я люблю блондина, - сказала Элис, подмигивая Джасперу. Он подмигнул в ответ, посылая ей воздушный поцелуй. Розали закатила глаза, но улыбнулась.  
- Этот лакомый кусочек _мой_,- ответила Розали. Указывая на Эммета, который показывал нам мускулы.  
- А он силач, - сказала она. – Он много качается?  
- Да, - мечтательно ответила Роуз. Даже не хочу знать, о чём она думала.  
- А как начёт тебя, Белла? - спросила Милдрет.  
Я взглянула на Эдварда, который послал мне свою выбивающую-почву-из-под-ног-ухмылку. ОН был таким красивым, сидящим на этом красном стуле, полуголым с такими податливыми мускулами.  
- Он, - ответила я. Милдрет посмотрела в том же направлении, куда пялилась и я, и понимающе усмехнулась.  
- Он тоже мой любимчик, - сказала она. - Эх, будь я лет на 50 помоложе…  
- Похоже, у тебя появилась соперница, Белла, - засмеялась Элис.  
Милдрет сжала мою руку.  
- Вы хорошая пара, милая. Но 97-летняя женщина всё ещё может быть извращенкой, - я жутко покраснела. Она, наверное, этого не увидела, или просто проигнорировала, так что она продолжила.- Если бы мне снова было хотя бы 40, и я бы встретила его в узком переулке…  
Розали и Элис истерически засмеялись, а я продолжала краснеть. Если бы кто-то моего возраста говорил бы так об Эдварде, я бы пасть порвала и моргала повыкалывала! Но это была пожилая женщина, которая не делала меня злой, а просто подавляла.  
- Знаешь, я спаслась с Титаника, - сказала Милдрет искренне.  
- Правда? - спросила Элис, заинтригованная.  
- Это правда. Правда, мне было всего пару месяцев, так что я ничего не помню. Но это правда.  
- Это потрясающе, - промурлыкала Розали. - Эй, Белла, тебе же нравился фильм. Не так ли?  
- Да, - пробубнила я.  
- Я не хотела тебя смущать, милая. Прости, - извинилась Милдрет.  
- Всё хорошо.  
- Милдрет, вы замужем? - спросила Элис.  
- Да, но если бы этот малыш дал бы мне поиграть с ним, я бы с удовольствием забыла о моём муже, - сказала она, когда Эдвард подошёл к нам.  
Я разглядывала его, пока он подходил к нам. У него были широкие плечи, сужающиеся к узкой талии. Его шорты сидели низко, показывая V между его бёдр, указывающую на скрытые места. Его волосы отливали бронзой под солнцем Финикса и он ухмылялся мне. Тут я поняла, что ему открыт отличный вид на моё практически обнажённое тело. Стало очень некомфортно. Если бы у меня было хотя бы полотенце, чтобы прикрыться! Он остановился напротив и уставился на меня.  
Я жутко покраснела и уставилась в пол. Я подвинула ноги, и он уселся на край моего шезлонга. Он положил руку на мою ступню, посылая электричество по моим ногам в мой центр.  
- Привет, красавица, - промурлыкал он. - Хорошо спала?  
- Да, - я не могла не ответить так осторожно, потому что я помнила. Про что в действительности были мои сны. Мне оставалось только мечтать об их скорейшем осуществлении.  
Он нагнулся ко мне, прошептав в моё ухо так, что только я могла слышать:  
- Знаешь, о чём были мои сны? - мне не хватало воздуха, чтобы ответить ему. И он продолжил шептать, касаясь губами моего уха. - Мне снилось, как я ублажал твоё тело, а ты стонала для меня и умоляла быть быстрее, жёстче.  
Мои глаза закатились. Я была не готова встретиться с его огромными зелёными глазами. Единственные сухие полосочки моего бикини внезапно стали очень мокрыми. Он мягко коснулся моей щеки и глубоко меня поцеловал, его язык ворвался в мой рот. Другая рука запуталась в моих волосах и я крепко ухватилась за него. Он пососал мой язык. Клянусь, я чуть не упала в обморок.  
Кто-то возле меня прокашлялся, и Эдвард прекратил наш поцелуй. Сердце билось так, будто я только что пробежала 200-метровку. Он ухмыльнулся мне. Я оглянулась, и увидела Милдрет, изумлённо смотрящую на нас.  
- Я давно не видела такого страстного поцелуя, - сказала она. Улыбаясь. - Если бы мой муж так меня целовал, то я сидела бы дома сейчас.  
- Эдвард, это Милдрет, - сказала я, когда перевела дыхание. - Она спаслась с Титаника.  
- Рад познакомиться с вами, - вежливо сказал он, приняв её за обыкновенную старушку. - Это очень интересно.  
Она ничего не ответила, только изучала его тело глазами. Я ухмыльнулась, когда увидела как его выражение лица сменилось на сконфуженное оттого, как она на него смотрела. Наконец-то, она заговорила.  
- Знаешь, Эдвард, то, что я старая, не значит, что я не испытываю оргазмов. Знаешь, что значат эти морщины? Это морщины опыта. Так что если ты захочешь как-нибудь меня трахнуть, я буду не против. Чёрт, по-моему? у меня было масло для тела.  
Также как и Элис с Розали, я просто умирала со смеху. Эдвард, в полнейшем шоке, сел с открытым ртом. Милдрет задвигала бровями. Я ухватилась за ручку, пытаясь контролировать спазмы от смеха. Он уставился на неё, потому что просто не мог поверить, что это только что сказала 97-летняя женщина, выжившая с Титаника. Это было уже слишком.  
- Что скажешь, сладкий? - сказала Милдрет, скрещивая ноги.  
- Ээ… нет… спасибо… Милдрет, - ответил он, всё ещё смотря, будто на него кирпич свалился.  
- Что ж, - закончила она, вставая со стула. - Позвони мне, если изменишь решение, детка. Я буду ждать, - и, подмигнув ему, она ушла, покачивая бёдрами.  
Напуганный до смерти Эдвард развернулся ко мне. Я снова засмеялась, как и Элис с Розали.  
- Это было _не_ смешно, - грозно сказал он. Я старалась перестать улыбаться. - Как бы тебе понравилось, если бы какой-то старый пень начал подкатывать к тебе? - спросил он, ущемлено. Я успокоилась и посмотрела на него.  
- Это было ужасно смешно, - сказала я. - И ты знаешь это.  
Он изогнул бровь.  
- Ладно. Рисовать начнёшь завтра.  
- Что? - изумилась я. - Мы так не договаривались!  
- Нельзя откладывать это всё время, - сказал он. - Прошла уже практически неделя. Нам нужно начинать.  
- Я знаю, но…  
- Как насчёт того, чтобы прийти ко мне домой, и начать там? - предложил он. - Я могу заехать за тобой в общежитие, если хочешь, - в его глазах заиграли бесенята. - Если только ты не боишься оставаться со мной в одном доме.  
- Ну, уж нет, - сухо сказала я. И поднялась к изголовью. - Ладно. Начнём завтра.  
Неожиданно он оказался на мне, а его глаза смотрели в мои. От такой близости с Эдвардом мне пришлось уклониться назад. Его руки были на моём лице, удерживая его. Он наклонился и оставил на моих губах горячий поцелуй, прежде чем начать лизать мою шею. Он провёл своим языком между моих грудей. Я не могла дышать, и я прогнулась ему навстречу, когда он поцеловал мой купальник в том месте, где были соски.  
- О, Эдвард, - выдохнула я. - Пожалуйста, попробуй меня.  
Он замер. Я боялась, что сказала что-то не то. Я подняла глаза и увидела его, шокировано смотрящего на меня. Я густо покраснела, отворачиваясь.  
-Ох, з-за-б-будь, - сказала я. - Прости.  
А потом его губы обрушились на мои с такой страстью, о которой я даже не могла и мечтать. Его рука сжала мою грудь.  
- Я люблю, когда ты так говоришь, Белла. Ты просто не представляешь, как меня это заводит, - он ухмыльнулся, и я снова покраснела.  
- Я тоже люблю, когда ты говоришь со мной грязно, - ляпнула я, не подумав. Когда я сказала это, то мне захотелось треснуть себя.  
- Ты любишь, когда я разговариваю с тобой так? – спросил он, его дыхание обволакивало моё лицо. Его дыхание было таким приятным. У него что, всегда жвачка при себе, или это просто врождённое? Скорее второе, чем первое. - Ты любишь, когда я говорю, каким твёрдым ты меня делаешь, и как я хочу вылизать твою киску?  
- Боже, - выдохнула я, выгибаясь ещё больше.  
- Приму это за «да», - он сел, отстраняясь от меня. - Мне нужно вернуться и проверить, нет ли утопающих.  
- Ты не можешь уйти после _такого_, - запротестовала я, поднимаясь.  
- Почему же?  
- Потому что… ты просто… Ты не можешь уйти после всего, что ты сказал мне, - прошипела я.  
Изумлённый, он ухмыльнулся.  
- Скажи мне почему?  
Я разочарованно застонала.  
- Знаешь, когда-нибудь, Эдвард Кален, ты закончишь то, что начал уже очень давно.  
Он наклонился ко мне.  
- Я решительно настроен сделать это завтра, - промурлыкал он. - Я как раз буду голым для этого.  
Он встал и ушёл к своему стулу. А я осталась, ошеломлённая, так как мозг начал осознавать всё. Он собирался… завтра. Голова закружилась, и я чуть было не упала в обморок. Элис просто уставилась на меня.  
- Похоже, у кого-то завтра большой день.  
- Да уж, - согласилась я.

**EPOV**

Это было правдой. Когда завтра она придёт ко мне домой, я хочу взять её. Одна мысль о том, что я буду позировать для её картины, делала меня твёрдым. Было так сложно удержатся от соблазна просто порвать её бикини. Её шелковистая кожа посылала импульсы по всему телу, и я хотел попробовать её всю. А когда она заговорила _так_, я чуть не кончил.  
Она была самым соблазнительным существом на планете. Мне хотелось всё время смотреть в её глубокие глаза. А когда сейчас я наблюдал за ней со своего стула, я просто не мог дождаться завтрашнего дня. Вскоре, закончилась моя смена, и я смог вернуться к моей искусительнице. Она перевернулась на животик, пока Элис и Роуз плавали в бассейне с Эмметом и Джаспером. Я подошёл к Белле. Сначала она меня не заметила, и я подумал, что она заснула. Она расстегнула верх своего бикини, чтобы не оставалось полосок, пока она загорает. Тут её глаза распахнулись и она, удивлённая, подскочила.  
Я зашипел, когда увидел её голую грудь. Это было самым прекрасным, что я видел, после её лица, конечно. Она была такая бледная, что на её груди не было полосок от загара. Её груди подскочили, когда она поднялась, соски были возбуждены. Внезапно я стал очень твёрдым. Мне пришлось прикрыть руками мою реакцию.  
Поняв, что случилось, она снова легла, крикнув от смущения. Она была краснее, чем когда-либо. А я всё ещё стоял, вспоминая вид её потрясающих грудей. Я вернулся на землю, и увидел, как Белла пытается застегнуть бикини, и прикрыться полотенцем Элис. Она не смотрела на меня, да и я не был уверен, что смог бы хоть слово вымолвить.  
Прошло ещё пара секунд, пока я смог пошевелиться, я сел возле неё, скрещивая ноги, потому что я всё ещё был возбуждён. Я просто не мог выбросить из головы её голые груди. Она отвернулась от меня, что-то бормоча. В конце концов, я не выдержал её молчания.  
- Не смущайся, - промурлыкал я, обвивая её талию руками. - Тебе нечего смущаться.  
Она посмотрела на меня, всё ещё красная.  
- Тебе легко говорить. Это не ты только что сверкнул своими прелестями в общественном бассейне, - промычала она. Я оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть, видел ли кто. Кажется, никто не обратил на это внимания, кроме маленького паренька, 13-ти лет, который уставился на Беллу с дикими глазами и палаткой в штанах. Я решил проигнорировать его, потому что он был ещё слишком мал. Она, наверное, подарила ему самую потрясающую мечту за всю его короткую жизнь.  
- Тебя никто не видел, Белла, кроме меня, - уверял я её, мягко наклоняясь.  
- Это и смущает!  
- Почему? Я всё равно увижу тебя голой в течение двух недель, - ответил я.  
- Я знаю!- прошипела она. - Но это не значит, что я хочу, чтобы ты увидел меня сейчас. Так не честно. Ты проиграл. Ты должен был быть первым, а не я.  
Я обвил её двумя руками и усадил мне на колени. Моя эрекция спадала, слава Богу, поэтому она могла сидеть со мной. Я перекинул её волосы на одну сторону и поцеловал родинку у неё под ушком. Пытаясь игнорировать меня, она скрестила руки. Но я был настойчив. Я прошёлся губами от её шеи к плечу, где её бикини закрывало мне дальнейший доступ. Тогда я оставил поцелуй между её грудями. Теперь её великолепная грудь поднималась, потому что она пыталась сопротивляться мне. Но как бы не так.  
Я повернул её так, что она оседлала мои колени с широко раздвинутыми ногами. Её глаза расширились, и она задохнулась, когда я пробежался рукой от её живота к нижней части. Я позволил пальцам зайти за кромку бикини. Она ухватилась за мои плечи, когда я нашёл её женственность. Я должен был напомнить сам себе, что это общественный бассейн и здесь есть дети и та старушка. Но в этот момент мне было плевать.  
Я легко, дразняще задел её клитор и она простонала, выгибаясь мне навстречу. Увеличив свой темп, я заметил, что основание её бикини было очень мокрым. Так что я погрузил в неё палец. Она вскрикнула, её голова откинулась назад, а глаза закрылись. Я медленно начал двигаться в ней, пытаясь найти идеальный темп. Когда я добавил ещё один палец и начал двигаться интенсивнее, она напряглась и начала задыхаться.  
- О, Боже. О, Эдвард, - кричала она. Я боялся, что она была слишком шумной, поэтому я властно поцеловал её в губы. Её язычок проник в мой рот, танцуя с моим, пока я продолжал двигаться в неё. Скоро её тело начала сотрясать дрожь, а её стеночки начали сжиматься вокруг моих пальцев.  
- Белла, - прошептал я ей на ушко.  
Она, похоже, меня не услышала.  
- Белла, посмотри на меня, - она подняла свои глаза, полные желания и удовлетворения. - Тебе это понравилось? Как бы это было, если бы я вошёл своим членом в твою мокрую киску? - она прошипела и откинула голову назад. Её бёдра начали двигаться в одном ритме с моими пальцами. Я мягко вышел из неё. Она зло простонала, всё ещё неудовлетворённая.  
- _Не_ смей останавливаться сейчас, - скомандовала она, лаская мой рот. Я удивился тому, какой агрессивной она была. Это заставило меня возбудиться до невозможности. Я был твёрдым, и жаждал войти в её киску. Но я не мог. В конце концов, это был общественный бассейн. Чёртыхнувшись, я прикусил мочку её уха, пока мои пальцы двигались в ней. Я согнул их и оргазм накрыл её с головой. Я поцеловал её, чтобы заглушить её стон. Она простонала мне в рот, когда её накрыли волны удовольствия. Она кончила мне на руку. После пары секунд она пришла в себя.  
Она открыла глаза и посмотрела на моё лицо. Я ухмыльнулся, и облизал пальцы, слизывая её соки. Её глаза закатились, и она вяло упала в мои руки. Одно слово сорвалось с её губ  
- Эдвард…

**BPOV**  
- Белла? – спросил он, когда я снова смогла ощущать своё тело. Я никогда не чувствовала ничего такого сильного раньше. Если Эдвард заставляет меня чувствовать себя так, я пожертвую едой и воздухом, ради секса с ним. Мои пальцы согнулись, и я увидела звёзды, когда меня накрыла волна удовольствия. Я упала в его руки, чтобы возобновить мои силы.  
- Белла? - спросил он снова.  
- Ммм? - я поднялась. Я всё ещё сидела на нём, но сейчас я просто не могла выглядеть смущающейся.  
- Это был твой первый оргазм?  
Эта фраза засела у меня в голове. Я уже не знаю, в который раз я краснею за сегодня, точно побила все свои рекорды, если это было возможно. Я не хотела отвечать. Может, если я его проигнорирую, он не будет спрашивать?  
- Ответь мне, Белла, милая, - просил он. Ну уж нет. - Ты краснеешь, - заметил он. - Зачесть это как твой ответ ли ты всё-таки собираешься говорить?  
- Да.  
- Да, это твой ответ, или да, ты будешь говорить.  
- Да, это мой ответ,- я сказала это в полуобмороке, что сама еле-еле расслышала. Я просто не могла взглянуть на него. Но его пальцы взяли меня за подбородок и развернули лицом к нему, чтобы я смотрела ему в глаза.  
- Значит, я подарил тебе твой первый оргазм? - уточнил он, его глаза были такими живыми, что было трудно смотреть в них. Он ухмыльнулся. – Клянусь, он будет далеко не последним. Я заставлю тебя кончать каждый день.  
- Ты не сможешь,- сказала я.  
- И почему же?  
- Потому что вокруг люди, и ты не сможешь… делать _это_ при них, - сказала я, вообще не веря ему. Он просто непонимающе уставился на меня. Я простонала и легко шлёпнула его по груди. - Ты просто невыносим, - гневно сказала я.  
Он подарил мне свою кривоватую улыбку и поцеловал в подбородок.  
- Ты такая сексуальная, когда злишься, - промурлыкал он мне на ухо. Он поцеловал мою шею раскрытыми губами, касаясь меня его языком.  
- Хватит пытаться убить меня, - выдохнула я, просто тая. Прежде чем я сама это осознала, я встала и отошла на несколько шагов. Ноги тряслись, и я держалась за стол позади меня.  
- Ты куда? - спросил он, вновь оказываясь рядом со мной. Он обнял меня за талию одной рукой, чтобы удержать. Честно, я не знала, куда я, чёрт возьми, направляюсь, но мне нужно было убираться отсюда. Просто если он продолжит касаться меня, я не смогу больше контролировать себя и при всех наброшусь на него.  
- Домой, - сказала я первое, что пришло в голову.  
- Останься, пожалуйста, - попросил он так искренне… Было так трудно сопротивляться этому бархатному голосу и сильным рукам.  
- Заезжай за мной в 8 завтра, - пробубнила я. - Хочу закончить это пока ещё светло.  
Он улыбнулся мне.  
- Я уверен, что ты останешься на _всю ночь_. Боюсь, завтра ночью я буду очень нетерпелив и напряжён, и мне нужно будет что-нибудь сделать с этим. И, думаю, только ты сможешь помочь мне с этим, - его рука приблизилась к моему центру.  
Отпрыгнув от него, будто я обожглась, я собрала свои вещи. Я быстро надела их на купальник, торопясь убежать от него и его талантливых рук.  
- До завтра, - пробубнила я, выбегая из этого чёртового бассейна, не заботясь о том, чтобы предупредить Элис и Роуз. У них теперь есть собственные машины, поэтому они могут возвращаться в общежитие, когда захотят. Я больше не могла находиться рядом с ним. Я так ждала завтрашнего утра. Как маленькие дети ожидают Рождественское утро. Дыхание совсем сбилось. Я попыталась выровнять его, пока тащилась на моём грузовике домой. Вчера Эдвард отвёз его в ремонт, потому что не разбирался в таких старых машинах.  
Завтра Эдвард заедет за мной, и мы поедем у нему. Фантазии о завтрашнем дне заполонили сознание. Было всего 6 часов, но я легла на кровать, намериваясь просто вздремнуть, и провалилась в глубокий сон. Я хотела быть бодрой на завтра. После всего, если я останусь на всю ночь, мне нужно как можно больше сна…

**перевод:zdorik-sandorik  
редактура:miss_darkness**


	5. Глава 5 Обнажённый Бог

Глава 5. Обнажённый Бог.

**BPOV**

Проснувшись этим утром, я поняла, что сгораю от нетерпения. Мой будильник зазвонил в 6:15 утра, но я совсем не была сонной. Наоборот, я была очень нервной и беспокойной. Мне нужно было что-нибудь, чтобы избавиться от бабочек в моём животе. Хотя это скорее было похоже на слонов, прыгающих в моём животе.  
Я встала с кровати, чтобы выключить мой будильник до того, как он прекратит трезвонить. Я перебрала кучу одежды, но так и не смогла найти что-то подходящее.  
- Белла, - простонала Элис, всё ещё сонная. – Не могла бы ты, _пожалуйста_, быть потише, или вернуться в кровать?- она пригрозила мне своей подушкой.  
- Прости, Элис, - пробубнила я. - Просто Эдвард позирует обнажённым сегодня. Он заедет за мной меньше, чем через 2 часа, и мы поедем к нему домой, чтобы рисовать.  
Элис тут же отшвырнула свою подушку и встала, шокировано моргая.  
- Хочешь сказать, что Эдвард Каллен заберёт тебя к себе сегодня, чтобы раздеться и рисовать голые картинки?  
- Из твоих уст это звучит так грязно, - упрекнула я.  
- А разве это не так?  
Я закатила глаза и встала, чтобы одеться. Она вздохнула.  
- Белла, этот топ давно вышел из моды, - сказала она мягко. - Можно я помогу тебе собраться?  
Я посмотрела на неё, и сказала то, что, я думала, никогда не произнесу.  
- Да, пожалуйста.  
Ухмыльнувшись, она начала свою работу.  
На часах было 7:52, когда Элис закончила. Она одела меня в тёмные, узкие джинсы и в короткий жёлтый топик на бретельках. Честно, я боялась, что он упадёт, потому что он был таким крошечным. Слава богу, она позволила мне надеть милые сандалии. Она нанесла совсем немного макияжа, и я посмотрела на себя в зеркало.  
- Ты выглядишь очень мило, - сказала Элис, мягко улыбнувшись.  
Я подумала о том, что мне предстоит сегодня, и на лице тут же расплылась глупая улыбка. Сегодня я буду с ним самым настоящим и самым полным образом, которым два человека могут быть вместе. Элис заметила мою усмешку.  
- Он тебе действительно нравиться, не так ли? – услышала я её тихий голос.  
Я посмотрела на её милое, доброе лицо.  
- Да.  
- Тебе пора, - сказала она наконец-то. - Уже восемь.  
Я взяла свои полотна и небольшой пакет с кистями и красками и вприпрыжку спустилась вниз. Чем быстрее я его увижу - его хитрую улыбку, широкие плечи, большие, горячие руки - тем быстрее исчезнет узел ожидания, стягивающий низ моего живота. Я распахнула двери и увидела его шикарную чёрную машину, ожидающую меня. Моё сердце подпрыгнуло, и я чуть не побежала к его машине. Я услышала, как заработали автоматические стеклоподъемники, и окно спустилось вниз.  
- Белла?- его голос был низким и посылал дрожь по моей спине. Его глаза встретились с моими, и я застыла на месте, прямо напротив его двери.  
- Да? – выдохнула я.  
- Ты прекрасно выглядишь.  
Я чувствовала полнейшее удовлетворение, пока клала свои вещи на заднее сидение его машины. Я забралась на пассажирское кресло, чувствуя себя неловко. Дорога к его дому прошла в тишине, так как мы оба думали о том, что должно будет произойти в скором времени. Поэтому, когда мы остановились, я удивлённо осмотрелась – мы приехали.  
Он быстро вышел и поспешил открыть дверь для меня  
- Спасибо, - сказала я, принимая его руку и выбираясь из машины. А потом он достал мои полотна и краски.  
- Я могу и сама понести это, - воспротивилась я.  
- Но только не сегодня, - ответил он.  
- Почему же?  
- Потому что я хочу, чтобы сегодня ты отдыхала, и тебе не нужно было работать, - он коснулся моей щеки. – А также я хочу доставить тебе удовольствие всеми возможными способами.  
Я ужасно покраснела, и моё сердце забилось быстрее. Он ухмыльнулся мне, прежде чем оставить слишком быстрый поцелуй на моих губах. Я вздохнула, желая продолжить его, но он отстранился быстрее, чем я успела углубить его.  
- Следуй за мной, - он повёл меня вверх по лестнице и в его дом. Он был маленьким, но ухоженным. Там был большой телевизор и дорогая мебель. Кухня была маленькой, а в столовой стоял стол из красного дерева. Справа я увидела две двери, которые, наверное, вели в спальню и ванную. Он повернулся ко мне.  
- Где ты хочешь начать?  
- Эм… - я понятия не имела. Прошлой ночью я думала о несколько других вещах. – Ты можешь… пойти к себе в комнату, пока я подготовлю всё, - ответила я. Я не смотрела на него, поэтому, когда я услышала, как закрылась дверь, я облегчённо выдохнула. С минуту я думала.  
Утреннее солнце лучше всего освещало гостиную. Я поставила там большой стул, спиной к окну, чтобы солнце не светило ему в лицо. Потом я взяла несколько книг с полок и разбросала несколько стопок вокруг стула. Я нашла мольберт Эдварда и настроила его. И когда всё было готово, я услышала, как открылась дверь спальни.  
Слоны опять вернулись и теперь они были активнее, чем когда-либо. Я суть не подпрыгнула. Но вместо этого я отвернулась, и ровно села на своем стуле перед мольбертом, уставившись на чистый холст, не смотря на то, как мне хотелось повернуться и посмотреть на него.  
- Белла? – спросил он. Я слышала, как он подошёл ко мне, но продолжала пялиться на мольберт. Он сел на колено возле меня. – Пожалуйста, посмотри мне в глаза, - сказал он мягко, его длинные пальцы поворачивали мою голову. Я повернулась и увидела, что его большие зелёные глаза неотрывно следят за мной. Я затрепетала от предвкушения. Он ухмыльнулся, и взял моё лицо в руки, придвигая мои губы для поцелуя.  
Как только его губы сомкнулись над моими, я забыла обо всём. Я не знаю, что случилось, но мне срочно нужно было попробовать его. Мои руки запутались в его бронзовых волосах, и я придвинулась ближе к нему. Его язык ласкал мой. Его руки обвились вокруг моей талии, а затем двинулись к груди. Его большие пальцы подразнили мои соски, отчего я простонала ему в рот. Кое-как я заставила свои руки оторваться от его волос и прошлась ими по его сильной обнаженной спине. Он простонал, и это меня возбудило. Я хотела услышать, как он с придыханием от получаемого удовольствия говорит моё имя.  
Слишком скоро он отстранился и поднялся. Он встал в метре от меня, тяжело дыша. И я встретилась с взглядом, который заставил мои трусики насквозь промокнуть. Мой взгляд упал на его эрегированный член. Я была права. И хотя мне не с чем было сравнивать, кроме картинок, что я видела, я была абсолютно уверена, что он был больше среднего. Даже не знаю, как он сможет поместиться во мне. Я покраснела сильнее, чем когда-либо и опустила взгляд на свои колени.  
Но он навсегда останется в моей памяти. Он был безумно прекрасен. Прекрасен, как ангел. Хотя я не могла представить себе ангела с таким аппетитным телом. Я захихикала, а потом покраснела от своих мыслей.  
- Над чем ты смеёшься? – он звучал удивлённым, и я сделала ошибку, посмотрев на него, сидящего на кресле с открытыми книгами в его руках. Я вновь увидела самую секретную часть его тела. Не готовая говорить, я отвела глаза и начала делать наброски карандашом.  
Скоро я совсем забыла о своем смущении и сфокусировалась на том, чтобы правильно смешивать краски.

**EPOV**

Я не мог не смотреть на неё. Я смотрел за тем, как её маленькие ручки открыли краски, когда она закончила делать наброски. Каждые несколько секунд её глаза глядели на меня. Она была так спокойна, что я понял, что она, наверное, рисовала всю жизнь. Сидение становилось некомфортным, но я продолжал сидеть ровно. Я прикрыл свой член книгой, которую я держал на коленях.  
Я взглянул на часы позади Беллы. Они показывали 13:55. Я перевел взгляд на нее. Её шоколадные волосы продолжали падать ей на лицо, и она быстро отбрасывала их назад, закусывая губу. Кажется, прошла целая вечность до тех пор, когда она остановилась.  
- Могу я пошевелится? – спросил я.  
Она кивнула, и я подошёл к картине. Я выдохнул. Я не знал, что она так талантлива. Это было похоже на импрессионизм*. Она уловила то, как солнце светило сквозь окно. Книги были яркими. Фигура, которая сидела на кресле, была нарисована любящей рукой. Солнце освещало волосы и мягко падало на кожу. Но самыми потрясающими были глаза - такой глубокий, живой оттенок зелёного, что они казались настоящий зеркалом души. Фигура на картине как будто бы смотрела прямо на тебя.  
Я обернулся, и увидел позади Беллу, смотрящую на мою реакцию. Абсолютно глупая улыбка расплылась на губах. Она точно чувствовала что-то сильное ко мне, если уже не была влюблена. Это заставило моё сердце затрепетать. Не думая, я крепко прижался своими губами к её губам.  
Сначала она была удивлена, но потом начала отвечать. Её руки обвились вокруг моей шеи, зарываясь в мои волосы, и она приоткрыла губы, предоставляя мне доступ. Я оторвал её от пола, держа её за спину. Её ноги обвили мою талию, прижимая её центр к моей эрекции. Она простонала и задрожала в моих руках.  
Я пососал её язычок, прежде чем отстраниться, чтобы она могла дышать. Неожиданно, мы столкнулись со стеной. Она резко вдохнула. Я был достаточно вразумителен, чтобы надеяться, что я её не поранил. Её ноготки царапали мою спину, и мои губы нашли её мягкую шею. Покусывая и посасывая, я пометил её так же, как это делала она. Я проделал дорожку из поцелуев к ложбинке между грудей, но её топ встал у меня на пути. Я раздражённо прорычал и отодвинулся. Её глаза, широкие, как небо, уставились на меня.  
- Думаю, я должен помочь тебе избавится от этой майки, - сказал я более хрипло, чем ожидал. Она неохотно отпустила ноги с моей талии, опуская их обратно на пол. Она следила за каждым моим движением, пока я медленно снимал топ через её голову.  
Когда он был снят, я резко выдохнул. Смотря Белле в глаза, я изогнул бровь, ухмыляясь.  
- Ты надела чёрное кружево?  
Она покраснела и уставилась вниз.  
- Ты так аппетитна, Белла, - прошептал я ей на ухо. – И я просто обязан попробовать твоё тело.  
Задыхаясь, она обвила мою шею. Мне нравилось, как она реагировала, когда я говорил грязно. Я мог практически _услышать_ поток между её ног. Наклонив голову, я провёл языком линию, пока лифчик не стал мне преградой. Её кожа была феноменальна на вкус – сладкая и солёная одновременно – и я был так стремителен, что боялся, что мог испугать её.  
Когда я быстро расстегнул её джинсы, она закусила губу, стараясь сдержать стон. Выходя из её тёмных штанов, она стояла в этих соблазнительных чёрных кружевных трусиках и лифчике. Бледность её кожи ещё больше подчёркивалась на фоне чёрного.  
Я отошёл, просто любуясь ею. Через эту кружевную материю я видел её тёмные соски. Я видел её плоский животик, длинные ноги и влажную киску. Хорошо, что я прибрался в комнате вчера ночью.

**BPOV**

От его долгих, пожирающих взглядов мне становилось неловко. Очевидно, кружевной комплект белья, который Элис заставила меня одеть, был очень кстати. Без предупреждения, он поднял меня на руки, как невесту. Я вскрикнула от удивления, тут же обвив его шею руками.  
- Что ты делаешь? – потребовала я, задыхаясь. Его лицо, теперь находилось менее чем в дюйме от моего, было великолепным. Он коварно усмехнулся и слоны у меня в животе вернулись.  
- Несу тебя в моё убежище, - сказал он низким голосом, играя роль плохого парня.  
- Значит, теперь ты злодей, намеривающийся опорочить честь бедной девушки?  
Он подмигнул мне, как-то умудрившись открыть дверь спальни.  
- Именно это я и собираюсь сделать, - ответил он. Когда мы зашли в его спальню я выдохнула. Конечно, она была красиво обставлена, но меня шокировала кровать. В центре комнаты стояла самая огромная кровать из всех, что я когда-либо видела. Там могло свободно уместиться пять человек, и еще бы место осталось.  
Аккуратно положив меня на мягкий матрац, он забрался на кровать ко мне. Его изумрудные глаза светились самоуверенностью, когда он смотрел на меня. Неожиданно, он превратился в горного льва, охотящегося на меня и готового атаковать. Мои глаза расширились, а дыхание сбилось. Но вдруг он заколебался, останавливаясь возле меня.  
Я еле дышала.  
- Что ты делаешь, - мой голос предательски дрогнул.  
Он ухмыльнулся.  
- А что, Белла? Я думал, ты знаешь, - ответил он уклончиво, и, наклонив голову, оставил поцелуй на моём носу, пока его рука гладила мое бедро. Его губы коснулись моей челюсти, а затем он коснулся моей шеи языком. Я прошипела и схватилась за его спину. Он усмехнулся и прижался своими губами к моим. Наши рты были раскрыты, позволяя языкам танцевать вместе. Теперь его рука медленно начала двигаться к моему центру. Когда его пальцы пробрались в мои трусики, я застонала и выгнулась ему навстречу.  
А потом он остановился.  
- Эдвард, - задыхалась я. – Не останавливайся.  
- Скажи мне, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал с твоим аппетитным телом, - приказал он, смотря на меня. Я не была в состоянии ответить внятно. Всё что я могла выговорить – односложные слова. Он игриво прикусил мою шею. – Что ты хочешь, Белла?  
- Пожалуйста, - выдохнула я.  
- Мне стоит дразнить твою грудь языком? Или тебе больше понравится, если я проделаю дорожку из поцелуев к твоей киске? – я почувствовала, как его пальцы слегка коснулись моей чувствительной кожи там. Я снова простонала и начала покусывать его шею, надеясь на какую-нибудь реакцию с его стороны. Когда я пробежалась языком вниз по его груди, он громко застонал, и сжал мою талию сильнее. Я усмехнулась и мягко прикусила его сосок. Он зарычал, делая мои кружевные трусики ещё более мокрыми. Он взял меня за запястья и сцепил их у меня над головой.  
- Гораздо легче сфокусироваться, когда ты меня не касаешься, - объяснил он.  
- А если я не хочу, чтобы ты фокусировался? – сказала я. – Может быть я хочу, чтобы ты потерял контроль.  
- Нет. Не хочешь, - его глаза так пристально смотрели в мои, что я еле дышала.  
- Почему? – потребовала ответа я, изогнув одну бровь.  
Он усмехнулся.  
- Потому что я сделаю это, – и, неожиданно, его рот набросился на мой с такой силой и агрессией, что я только и могла лежать, пребывая в полнейшем шоке. Его пальцы запутались в моих волосах, прижимая мои губы к его. Он пососал мой язык. Моя кожа быстро нагрелась, а кровь в губах чуть ли не кипела, когда я пыталась придвинуться ближе к нему. До тех пор пока он не прервал наш поцелуй, я и не заметила, что мой лифчик уже лежал на деревянном полу.  
Мне было так трудно дышать, что мои лёгкие горели. Его зубы почти до боли прикусывали мою кожу, но это только заставляло меня стонать, преимущественно его имя. Его губы прильнули к моей груди. Он обвёл её языком, и я закричала, выгибаясь, прижимаясь грудью к его губам. Отстранившись, он нетерпеливо, но аккуратно, снял мои чёрные кружевные трусики. Он медленно поднял их к лицу, неотрывно глядя мне в глаза. А потом Эдвард облизал их.  
Мои глаза закатились, и я застонала. Я могла ощутить это чувство, колющее у меня в животе, становящееся слишком сильным, чтобы терпеть. Я услышала, как Эдвард шепчет мне на ухо:  
- Твои мокрые трусики чертовски приятны на вкус, - промурлыкал он. – Но я уверен, твоя киска гораздо вкуснее. Может мне стоит вылизать твою мокрую киску, посмотреть, какой горячей и влажной я тебя делаю.  
- О, Господи, - выдохнула я.  
Его язык провёл дорожку ниже от пупка.  
- Ай-яй-яй, Белла. Твоя сладкая киска такая влажная, что на простыни осталось тёмное пятно, - поругал он. – Боюсь, я должен тебя наказать.  
Я почувствовала его горячее дыхание, скользящее по самой сокровенной части моего тела, заставившее меня мягко простонать. А потом я осознала его слова и мои глаза расширились.  
Он расположился между моих ног, но не чтобы войти в меня. Его язык прошёлся по моим бёдрам, слизывая соки, струящиеся из меня. Я ухватилась за простыни, сбивчиво дыша. Я чувствовала, как он дразнил мою чувствительную кожу пальцами, прежде чем погрузить язык в мои складочки.  
Я задохнулась, резко выгнувшись. Я чувствовала жар его дыхания, когда его язык исследовал меня. Потом он мягко прикусил мой клитор. Мои руки запутались в его волосах, я откинула голову назад, крепко зажмурив глаза. Удовольствие, обволакивающее меня, было всепоглощающим, но не таким сильным, как мой вчерашний оргазм. Я была так близка, но без Эдварда, я не смогу достичь освобождения. Его рука мучительно медленно двигалась вверх-вниз по моему бедру. Он шире развёл мои ноги, и я знала, что собираюсь сгореть. Ни один человек не мог доставлять столько удовольствия. Он убрал свой язык и заменил его пальцами.  
Но я не могла убрать пальцы из его волос. Я держалась из-за всех сил, так как испытывала сильную волну, приближающую меня к оргазму. Я почувствовала, как он одной рукой отводит мои руки от него и входит в меня пальцами.  
- Боже, Белла, - выдохнул он. – На вкус ты ещё прекраснее, чем я представлял. Он грубо поцеловал меня. Я попробовала себя на его губах и атаковала его язык своим.  
Внезапно, его языка и губ на моей коже, и его пальцев, двигающихся во мне в таком быстром темпе, стало слишком много. Я не слышала своего крика, так как на меня свалилась стена горячо-белого экстаза. Перед глазами появились звёзды, а моё тело, прижатое к Эдварду, затрясло.  
Прошло несколько минут, прежде я снова смогла почувствовать свое тело. Мои пальцы на ногах были загнуты, и я всё ещё выгибалась ему навстречу.  
- Белла, ты слышишь меня? – спросил он, звуча как-то натянуто. Я смогла кивнуть, так как смогла снова управлять телом. – Fuck, - простонал он. – Мне нужно быть внутри тебя, пожалуйста.  
- Конечно, - просто сказала я.  
Я почувствовала что-то у моего входа. Его глаза смотрели глубоко в мои, отрезвляя меня и возвращая из ступора, в котором я была. Он вошёл в меня медленно, прикусив губу, чтобы удержатся от спешки.  
Мои глаза расширились. О, Боже мой. Это абсолютно не похоже на его язык или пальцы. И он был таким огромным. Я могла почувствовать, как мои стеночки расширяются, чтобы принять его. Внезапно, меня поглотила волна страсти. Я ухватилась за него, приподнимая бёдра. Теперь он начал двигаться так, чтобы не причинять мне боли, но мне нужно было быстрее. Ритм был мучительным. Я простонала, когда он слегка ускорил темп, мои ногти царапали его спину.  
Он облизал и поцеловал мою шею. Затем он начал двигаться быстрее, чем раньше, удерживая меня. Я двигала бёдрами в одном ритме с ним, но этого было мало.  
- Сильнее, Эдвард, - умоляла я, задыхаясь, - пожалуйста.  
В этот миг он врезался в меня с такой силой, что я задохнулась, выгибалась ему навстречу. Наши потные тела тёрлись друг о друга. Я чувствовала приближение моего второго оргазма.  
- О Господи, Белла. Fuck, - стонал он. – Ты такая узкая и влажная.  
Мои стеночки сжались вокруг его двигающегося члена. Он знал, как я себя чувствую, когда он говорит так.  
Неожиданно, я провалилась за черту. Второй раз за день я кричала имя Эдварда. Он продолжал входить своим членом в мою киску. Я почувствовала, как он кончил внутри меня, простонав. Меня захлестнули настолько сильные волны экстаза, что я думала, что меня парализует от их мощи. Мой первый и второй оргазмы были просто ничем по сравнению с Эдвардом во мне. Всё изменилось, когда он вошёл в меня – стало более интенсивным.  
Когда я снова вернулась к реальности, я почувствовала, как он прижимается губами к моим губам. Он начал отстраняться от меня.  
- Нет, не уходи, - попросила я. – Мне нравится это.  
Он улыбнулся мне и обвил меня руками, так как мы лежали на своих сторонах. Я тут же уснула. Пару часов спустя я проснулась от пальцев, двигающихся вверх-вниз по моему телу. Я задрожала, поднимая глаза.  
- Я голодна, - неожиданно сказала я , выбираясь из кровати. Я встала, голая посреди огромной кровати, прежде чем я зашла в открытую спальню.  
Эдвард застонал и прижал подушку к своему члену.  
- Что такое? – спросила я.  
Его яркие, жадные глаза уставились на моё обнаженное тело.  
- Я очень близок к тому, чтобы схватить тебя, если ты не наденешь что-нибудь, Белла, - предупредил он.  
Я захихикала.  
- Что ж, я голодна, мистер Каллен, и только пища способна удовлетворить меня. Я придала своим словам двойной смысл. Затем я вышла из комнаты и направилась на кухню. Роясь в буфете, я ухмыльнулась, вспоминая, что я сказала. Холодный воздух обдувал мою кожу. Я была благодарна, что ставни были закрыты, так что никто не мог увидеть моё голое тело.  
Мне стало любопытно, когда это мне стало комфортно ходить голой по дому. Я решила съесть миску хлопьев. Внезапно, я почувствовала покалывание на задней стороне моей шеи, как будто кто-то смотрел на меня. Я медленно развернулась и обнаружила Эдварда, сексуально отклонившегося на стойку в его чёрных боксёрах, со скрещенными руками и смотрящего на меня так, будто он хотел заставить меня кончить силой мысли. Мои коленки подкосились, но я опёрлась на стойку. Он не пошевелился. Я старалась его игнорировать, но это было бесполезно. Когда я пошла за ложкой, я поняла, что он был на пути ящика со столовым серебром.  
- Прошу прощения, - пробормотала я. Но он всё ещё стоял, как камень, оценивая меня своим пристальным взглядом. Я скрестила руки на груди, смущаясь. – Пожалуйста, - добавила я.  
- Если ты хочешь взять ложку для своих хлопьев, ты должна сделать что-нибудь для меня, - начал он медленно, наблюдая за моей реакцией.  
- Я не буду заниматься с тобой сексом сейчас, - сорвалось с моих губ. Я чуть не ударила себя за свою же глупость. Он ухмыльнулся и легко положил руки на мою талию.  
- Разве всё было так плохо? – спросил он, прижимая меня к себе. Он оставил поцелуй на моей шее. – Разве тебе не понравилось?  
- Понравилось, - выдохнула я, стараясь противиться желанию, котороё распалилось во мне от его касаний.  
- Тогда почему ты не позволяешь мне заняться с тобой любовью?  
Появился резкий недостаток кислорода.  
- Потому что… я ем, - сказала я, задыхаясь.  
- Вообще-то тебе ещё нужна ложка для твоих хлопьев. Так что, если ты не собираешься есть руками, это невозможно, - сказал он, усмехаясь. – Прошу, - он дал мне ложку. Я потянулась, чтобы взять её, но он оттянул её назад.  
- Боюсь, тебе придётся её заработать, - в его глазах заплясали бесенята.  
Я знала, в какую игру он играл. Так что я прижалась к нему и просунула руку в его боксёры. Я мягко погладила его член. Удовлетворённо улыбнувшись, когда он напрягся и простонал. Я немного увеличила темп, прежде чем выхватить ложку из его руки. И набросилась на миску с хлопьями. Заметив брошенную, огромную футболку я быстро накинула её, чтобы больше не чувствовать себя неудобно из-за своей наготы.  
Когда я пошла к кухонной двери, он заблокировал её. Его глаза сузились.  
- Ты ещё поплатишься за это позже.  
Мой живот напрягся, но не от страха, а от предвкушения. Я проскользнула в коридор и побежала в гостиную. Я плюхнулась на диван и включила телевизор пультом, который нашла. Эдвард сел возле меня, и я постаралась игнорировать его эрекцию, прижимающуюся ко мне. Он обвил меня руками и посадил к нему на колени.  
- Эй! Смотри, это немое кино, - удивлённо сказала я. Я взглянула на часы и обнаружила, что сейчас 1:45 утра. Это был Собор Парижской Богоматери.  
Мне нравилось немое кино. Такими были первые фильмы, которые выходили. Звук ещё не был наложен, так что все слова отображались на экране. Актёры и актрисы этой эры должны были быть талантливыми в отображении эмоций с помощью своей игры и мимики. Я внимательно наблюдала за тем, как Квазимодо смотрел вниз с собора. Я ела и увлечённо смотрела фильм. Положив пустую миску на стол возле нас, я начала рассеянно играть с рукой Эдварда. Потом он прошептал мне на ухо.  
- Если ты будешь продолжать вертеться у меня на коленях, я не смогу сдержаться и оттрахаю тебя, как животное.  
От шока у меня отвисла челюсть.  
- Что?  
- Ты постоянно вертишься, а я и так уже твёрд, как скала. Я не смогу себя контролировать, если ты продолжить делать это.  
Я намеренно повертелась ещё, ухмыляясь ему. Он простонал и развернул меня так быстро, что у меня даже не было времени подумать.  
- Я тебя предупредил, - сказал он.  
Я старалась сдерживаться, так как он прижал меня к дивану. На этот раз я сама хотела доставить ему удовольствие.  
- Эдвард, я не хочу спать с тобой, - сказала я, чувствуя гордость за мой непоколебимый голос. Он скептически изогнул бровь. – Я всё ещё голодна.  
Выскользнув из-под него, я рванула на кухню с пустой миской в руках. Положив её в мойку, я побежала обратно. Но Эдвард ушёл. Я осмотрелась в замешательстве, но не нашла его.  
Поэтому я пошла в спальню.  
Я нашла его там, роющегося в его ящиках.  
- Что ты делаешь? – спросила я. Он повернулся, подозрительно быстро захлопывая ящики. На что я вопросительно изогнула бровь. Он не собирался отвечать, так что я сосредоточилась на том, что предстояло сделать. – Ложись на кровать, - приказала я. Он ухмыльнулся и подчинился, ложась у деревянной спинки.  
- Ты так сексуальна, когда становишься такой смелой, - заметил он, - это очень заводит.  
Я проигнорировала его и залезла на кровать перед ним. Глубоко дыша, я старалась расслабиться перед тем, что я собиралась сделать.

**EPOV**

Она была действительно аппетитна, когда была агрессивна. Я никогда не видел её такой уверенной, но мне это нравилось. Очень нравилось. И то, как она выглядела в моей майке, тоже заводило меня. Почему-то это было для меня таким же эротичным, как и её чёрное кружево.  
Белла начала поглаживать своими маленькими ручками мои бедра так медленно, что такими темпами, я был уверен, она никогда не доберётся до самых нужных мест. Я отбросил боксёры, когда она приказала мне лечь на кровать. Я смотрел на её прекрасное лицо, пока она фокусировалась на том, что делала. Её тёмные коричневые волосы были в беспорядке от нашей недавней активности. Но это выглядело невероятно сексуально. Я почувствовал её пальцы близко от моего члена, и мое дыхание участилось.  
Она начала двигать её рукой вверх вниз по всей длине. О Господи, если бы я знал, что она собиралась сделать это, я бы начал соблазнять её в гостиной раньше. Она пододвинулась ближе ко мне и стала делать это быстрее. Единственным, за что я мог ухватиться, были простыни. Поэтому я схватился за свои голубые простыни, крепко сжимая зубы.  
Она легонько провела ноготком по чувствительной коже моего члена. Я прошипел и откинул голову назад. Её ротик заменил её руку. Я простонал её имя. Она обвела языком вокруг меня и взять мой член в рот столько, сколько это было возможно, используя руки для всего, что осталось, и затем она начала сосать.  
- Ты просто потрясающий на вкус, - выдохнула она, легко целуя головку моего пениса. Я простонал так громко, что засмущался. Потом она облизала меня так, будто он был мороженным.  
- Блядь, Белла, - вырвалось из моего рта. Моя грудь тяжело вздымалась, и мне было невыносимо трудно держать берда на месте, и я сдерживал себя от резких толчков только потому, что понимал, что могу сделать ей больно.  
- Эдвард, - прошептала она, прежде чем поцеловать меня в губы. Я заставил себя открыть глаза. Она отстранилась.  
Медленно, она сняла мою майку через голову, обнажая свою прекрасную грудь. Я закусил губу, смотря на её обнаженное тело. Эта женщина была богиней. А кто ещё мог иметь такое соблазнительное тело? Я с дикими глазами смотрел на то, как она опускалась на мою эрекцию. Она начала медленно, пока я направлял её бёдра своими руками. Он когда я проник в неё всего лишь на дюйм, она перестала дышать, до конца опускаясь на меня.  
Это было так внезапно, так жёстко, что я простонал сильнее, чем когда-либо. Она вскрикнула и простонала. Я крепко держал её маленькую талию. Прошло пару секунд, прежде чем она начала двигаться. Угол проникновения был невероятно глубоким, так как она широко расставила ноги. Темп Беллы ускорился, и я направил её руками.  
Её груди мягко подпрыгивали, когда она объезжала меня. Господи, она была такой мягкой и горячей. Её стеночки сжались вокруг моего члена, как показатель удовольствия, которое она испытывала. Она опёрлась на мои плёчи, а её голова откинулась назад. Я тяжело дышал и изо всех сил старался не стонать так много.  
Я закрыл глаза от удара маленьких спазмов интенсивного экстаза, настигшего меня. Я нагнулся вперёд, чтобы пососать её грудь. Скоро у неё перехватило дыхание, и она выгнулась. Я чувствовал, как она сжимается вокруг моего члена, пока кончает. И в третий раз за этот день, она выкрикнула моё имя. Я быстро догнал её. Я кончил с такой силой и интенсивностью, что знал, что завтра все тело будет ломить. От обжигающего мое тело удовольствия у меня перехватило дыхание, и я сжал её талию сильнее.  
- Белла, - простонал я, откидывая голову назад.  
После этого, я лёг с ней в руках. Спустя час, она проснётся и обнаружит для себя сюрприз. Я ухмыльнулся самому себе, когда представил, как она будет выглядеть, если мой план удастся. Я был решительно настроен и дальше тщательно ублажать её, и сегодня было только начало. У меня было много чего припасено для моей Беллы, когда она проснётся.  
Я не мог дождаться утра.

_  
* Импрессионизм — направление в искусстве, зародившееся во Франции, во второй половине XIX века. В живописи импрессионизма — движущийся, эфемерный, ускользающий мир, поэтому акцент — на настоящее и на это уходящее мгновение. Импрессионизм предпочитает свет, прикосновение, цветную вибрацию. Яркие представители: Клод Моне, Дега, Огюст Ренуар.

**перевод:zdorik-sandorik  
редактура: miss_darkness**


End file.
